Chibi Jutsu!
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Neji transforms into Tori,a 12 yr old. Neji hates Naruto. Naruto likes Neji. Tsunade tells him to babysit. Naruto is slowly falling for the underage Tori. Tori might just fall for Naruto! In the end what's wrong with a bit of shonen ai, yaoi and shota?
1. Meeting Tori

Alright here goes. Is this on? **-taps mic-** Okay hello! Welcome to Chibi Jutsu! So here is what I did, I found that the way I had written this story left me at a dead end. I wasn't having fun anymore and there's nothing I hate more than not having fun. So, I've redone it. I have plenty of chapters done so I haven't abandoned this fic, far from it in fact! I've rewritten and gotten two betas. Here is the new version of Chibi Jutsu I hope you like it more and are able to enjoy it as a more serious fic (still romantic comedy as is my style) instead of crack.

**Warning: Shonen ai, shota, yaoi.  
**

**I do not own Naruto series/manga**. Seriously, I've tried, but they didn't believe me. If I ever do own it though, I will guarantee that Shikamaru will get a whole episode dedicated to cloud watching and cloud watching only. He will be naked of course as will Naruto while he partakes in Shikamaru watching.

Please Review and let me know you love/hate it!

**Betas: Mysterylady-Tx and XxMysticMariexX** (yes I have a thing for names with m's) Thank you guys! Any mistakes after this are because of me. I always add and remove extra things after the chapters return from a good editing... gomen -.-''

* * *

"What do you mean a 12 year old boy?" The control in that sentence could only be gained by years of discipline, and if there was one thing Neji had it was discipline even in the most outrageous situations.

"I mean that whatever scroll you were messing with has turned your body into that of a 12 year old." Tsunade recited her diagnosis for the second time, while still examining the strange seal that formed on Neji's neck after the transformation. "You didn't always wear this red bow did you?"

Eyebrows gathered close. "No. Of course I didn't."

"Interesting."

Neji turned his hands at the wrist and looked up expectantly. "Can you change me back?"

"I've never seen something like this before. I really need to do some more research. I do however have some questions." Tsunade looked at the young Hyuga and smiled. She hadn't seen that young determined face in almost 10 years. It made her feel older than she cared to look, but at the same time proud of all that her young ninja had accomplished.

"What questions?" Neji used his small hands to adjust the pant's length after he brought his legs up on the bed with him.

"First I'd like to know where you got that scroll and if you still have it with you?" Tsunade took a seat in the purple visitor's chair and began scribbling some details about the red bow.

"I found it in the ANBU library. I was practicing out in field 95 with some of the weapon summoning scroll techniques for practice with Ten-Ten later. I brought the entire set that consisted of four scrolls with me. The first one worked out just fine. It brought out the appropriate weapons for me. The second and third did the same. It was when I opened up the fourth and wiped my blood across it that I passed out and woke up here." Neji searched through his over sized robes and brought out a scroll. "This could be it. If not, it may still be out there." He made a vague hand gesture towards the window.

"It was actually me who found you by the way." She opened the scroll and spread it on the bed. "You didn't just wake up here." She read it quickly and rolled it back up.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Do I have to stay in the hospital until this wears off?" Neji's voice was still adjusting to its new childish pitches. Even under his somber speech and relaxed tone he was a boy again.

"No. You can go, but seeing as how small you look I'd rather you stay with somebody." Tsunade glanced at the clock on the wall. "Although it is pretty late I suppose you should stay the night. I'll assign somebody to search the area for the correct scroll. If you don't transform back by tomorrow I'll look into assigning a guard for you." Tsunade stood with the summoning scroll and her notepad in hand.

"I think I'll be fine on my own." Neji rolled up his robe sleeves. He looked like a kid playing grown up in his father's clothes. "I wouldn't want anyone to find out how careless I was to use scrolls without reading them completely first." Neji hid his face with his long hair to keep his embarrassment from showing.

"Well, Sakura will be coming here later. I guess I could lie for you Mr. ANBU. Would you like to be your own cousin?" Tsunade smiled at the young Neji before her. She completely understood how Neji felt. If it were her, she would rather get lost in the woods until she turned back than admitting her mistake. Then again she was a very stubborn woman.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'll be Hyuga Tori." Neji smiled at his new name.

Tsunade scribbled the name down and replaced the chart on the foot of the bed. She slid the door open and started to walk out. "Very creative Mr. Bird."

Neji chuckled before whispering, "Stop calling me mister." Neji laid his head to rest and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep that came with being a child.

The day started with a cheery "Good morning-" and a pause as Sakura looked at the chart hanging of the end of the bed. "Hyuga-chan." She smiled delighted at the sight of a little kid hiding their face as she pulled open the window and allowed the morning sun's rays indoors.

"Morning." Neji looked at his feet and hands. They were small, still small. "When can I be released?"

Sakura took out the trash and the towels from the bathroom. She changed the toilet paper and left a fresh towel next to the sink before returning to the room and looking at the chart once more, but this time reading it through.

"Well, it says here you had a tummy ache. I sure hope you're feeling better." She cooed at the small boy.

Neji forced a smile and willed his eye not to twitch. "Yes, I'm much better." Neji sat up and hid his oversized clothes from Sakura's sight.

"I don't see any complications here on your chart. I'll just have Tsunade-sama come and take a look at you since she is the one who signed you in. Hyuga Tori, that's a beautiful name." Sakura smiled her sweet nurse smile at the longhaired girl before her. "Fitting for such a beautiful girl." Sakura made her exit before Neji could correct her mistake.

His eyebrow rose in question. He looked like a boy, didn't he?

After contemplating it a while he realized he had yet to see himself. Perhaps he did look female. Neji waddled while holding the long legs of his pants above his ankles. He reached the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He looked just like he had when he was 12. Why was he just called a girl? Then he noticed the small red bow on his neck. He wiped at it, but it seemed to be stuck on. Maybe even tattooed on.

_A seal,_ _I guess that's what Tsunade-sama was talking about._

The door slid open and Neji slipped out of the bathroom to see who was there with him.

"Morning, Neji. How are you feeling?" Tsunade made her way over to the short kid. "I guess it didn't wear off as we had hoped." Tsunade was doing everything in her power not to squeeze those tiny cheeks.

"It seems not, but I'm feeling fine. Can I go home?" Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Too many perverts out there."

"I was fine when I was _actually_ 12. Why wouldn't I be okay now?" Neji asked defensively.

"Did you wear a red bow when you were 12?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't have been so easily confused for a young, cute, _and_ parentless little girl."

"I'm an ANBU member. I can take care of myself."

Tsunade-sama shook her head again.

"Neji, haven't you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"That bow is a seal."

"So you've said." Neji looked like his patience was for once running out.

"It has sealed up all of your chakra. That's why Sakura hasn't recognized you. You aren't a ninja right now. You're just a regular 12 year old chakra-less boy."

Neji formed seals. A simple clone jutsu would prove it. Even though he wished she were wrong he stood and felt no chakra within him. He finished the seals and nothing happened.

Defeated he asked in a hushed voice. "Who am I staying with?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to a couple of people." Tsunade opened up a folder she'd been carrying. "I didn't think you'd like to stay with any of the girls around here so I chose some young men around your age. Well, your actual age." She corrected.

"Who do you have for me?" Tsunade put three pictures before him.

"Take your pick."

"Kiba has too many dogs. Naruto is dirty from what I can tell."

_That and he's the most annoying person I've ever met._

"Are you sure I can't just stay with Hinata-sama?" Neji wrinkled his nose at the remaining picture.

"She's out on a mission with Shino and Shikamaru. Believe me I tried to avoid making this a messy situation." She pointed at the last picture. "What's wrong with him?"

Neji stared at the picture intently. "Green spandex still bothers me. I also get a feeling Lee would try to make me wear it."

"Fine, you want to leave right?"

Neji nodded without removing his eyes off of the pictures.

"Then pick one." Kiba looked serious and tired. Akamaru was in the picture under him. He must be training hard. Lee was giving the good guy pose. Lee was also wearing tight green spandex. Naruto's smile seemed warm and childish. Even at age 21 Naruto had a spark about him that always helped Neji feel at ease. At ease that is when he wasn't yelling at him and being rude.

"Naruto." Neji jumped from the bed where he had been staring at the pictures and stood.

"Fine, follow me to my office and I'll introduce you to him, Hyuga Tori."

* * *

Check my profile for updates on other stories! Also while you wait **please read my new story, Shades of Blue** and leave me a nice review... or a mean one w/e just review.


	2. Meeting Naruto

**I'm such a liar**. Thankfully when I lie about posting dates it usually turns out better for the readers cause I end up posting earlier than I said I would. So here is an early and revised chapter two! I hope you all are enjoying the new version a bit more.

**Warnings: see first chapter... nah I'll say them again so that closet perverts don't complain... Shonen ai, yaoi, shota. For those of you who don't understand then, boy love, physical boy/men love, children loving adults, adults liking kids, ummm... amor entre hombres, amor entre niños y un hombre... If I spoke french it would be up there in french too, but I think you get the point.**

**I **still **don't own Naruto series/manga**, but when I do I'll make sure that Neji ties his hair up in a pony tail. Kinda like Soubi from Loveless... I think he would look good... mmm Imagine Neji from Shippuuden on his days off, cooking in his apartment with his hair tied up and a nice apron that says kiss the nin cook... -.-'' sorry I go carried away! Onto the story then...

**Please review!**

**Betas: Mysterylady-TX and XxMysticMariexX**

* * *

The way out of the hospital proved beyond a doubt that Neji would be needing a guard. He'd tied his robe around himself as tightly as he could and wore it as a yukata. All the way to Tsunade's office Neji had to endure stares and some not so nice men bumping into him through some of the darker parts of town.

Tsunade pulled open the main door and rushed to her office. "Shizune, find Naruto and bring him here." Tsunade took a seat and waited for Shizune to close the door. "Lee found the missing scrolls last night."

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" Neji asked as he walked closer to the desk where the full four-scroll set was set up.

"Because I haven't been able to figure out the jutsu that did that to you, in fact the scroll is completely blank." As proof she quickly unrolled the culprit and passed her hand over the bare white paper.

Before Neji spoke, he took a deep breath only to hear Naruto mumbling through the door.

"What do you mean a mission?!" Naruto was arguing with Shizune. What was new?

"You have a mission from this village! Just do your job and you'll get paid!" Tsunade yelled at the closed door.

Naruto fumbled with the door and pushed it open. His eyes didn't immediately notice Neji or rather he didn't notice him at all. "You said I could have this week off Ba-chan!"

"Did you get it in writing?" Tsunade grinned at Naruto's pouty face. "I thought not."

Naruto sighed. "Fine. What am I doing?" Naruto's fists were still clenched tightly as were his lips which were as white as his knuckles, but he gave in.

"Why, you are taking care of Hyuga Tori." Tsunade opened her hand in the direction of Neji's current standing place.

Naruto turned and tried his best to smile politely so as to not scare the 12 year old before him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage in training, but you can call me Naruto."

"I'm Hyuga Tori." Suddenly Neji didn't recognize the small voice that escaped his lips as he bowed slightly.

"Your mission is to take care of Tori. Tori-chan is here for a while. The Hyuga family is out so they are requesting a skilled ninja, such as yourself, take care of Tori here." Tsunade had to add the 'skilled ninja' part to grease the wheels (maybe then Naruto would take the mission without complaints).

"I don't see how this has anything to do with my training."

_Polite as ever I see._

Tsunade's grip snapped her pen. "Well, this is to teach you that a Hokage's job never ends, and even when you think you have a break, you don't. Also this will teach you to interact with children. Oh, and some patience not to mention a bit more self control." Tsunade pointedly stared at Naruto's bleeding hands.

"Yeah you're one to talk. Look at your pen." Naruto stuck his tongue out. He turned towards Neji and asked politely. "Shall we go then?"

"Mmm." Neji nodded and tried not to laugh at the similarities between the two blondes.

--n.n--

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha as if deep in thought. His ward wasn't going to ruin his plans. Neji thought that Naruto walked as if without direction, but he did have a purpose for taking the crowded market street home. Naruto stopped when he noticed a person behind the counter at a candy shop.

"Want some candy?" Naruto grinned at Neji and led him into the shop before he could answer. A soft bell announced their entrance. "Pick one."

Neji smiled and a light blush rose to his cheeks. Since when was Naruto so caring? Of course he was accepting only to keep up his act. Neji pointed at a large swirled rainbow lollipop behind the glass at the counter.

"I'll take two, oni-chan." Naruto handed the man behind the counter some coins and took the wax paper covered lollipops.

"Let's go Tori-chan." The man behind the counter smiled again at Naruto and spoke before he turned.

"It's nice to see such a kind older brother." The young man smiled and handed Naruto a bag with some chocolate in it. "On the house for the sweet blonde and the cute little girl." The man smiled and Naruto smiled back.

"Arigato." He said as a sexy smile slipped onto his face.

Neji tried not to roll his eyes and ignored the heat in his stomach once he realized why they were in the store.

"I've seen you come in here before." Slender fingers pushed up his glasses and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I love the ramen candy here. Nobody else makes them in Konoha." Naruto's eyes were aiming for seductive.

Neji now tried to school a perfect indifferent face instead of gagging at the thought of ramen flavored candy.

"I make those ramen hard candies you like. Maybe I can whip some up and deliver them to your house." The warm smile lost none of its innocence even when winking came into play.

Now Neji did roll his eyes.

"Sure I'd love that. How about this weekend? I'm sure I could make some dinner to go with those candies." Naruto took the pen that was on the counter and quickly wrote down his address.

"At seven and it's a date."

Naruto nodded and headed out of the store with Neji close behind.

"I forgot to ask for his name!" Naruto looked down to Neji as he said so. Neji only chuckled at the look on Naruto's face and continued towards Naruto's house.

--n.n--

Naruto looked around and let the wind brush against his face and rustle his hair while he searched for his keys.

"So, Tori-chan where do you have your clothes?"

Neji shook his head while he tried to conjure up a lie.

"That's okay. Naru-kun will take care of it for you." Naruto stopped and bent slightly to Neji's height and peeled the brown wax paper off of the candy to reveal a wonderfully bright swirled lollipop. He handed it to Neji and smiled.

"I have always wanted a little sister you know." Naruto looked at Neji's shoeless feet. "Hey, where are your shoes?"

_How did you ever become an ANBU captain Naruto? _

Neji shrugged casually as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Come I'll carry you!" Without giving it more thought Naruto lifted Neji off of the ground and onto his shoulders. Just like an older brother would. Naruto laughed delighted as if he were the one being carried.

"Naruto-kun!" Neji caught himself just in time before his defenses attempted to take Naruto down. Neji forced out a laugh that suddenly seemed too real.

"Yes?" Naruto was very tall. Neji just realized that. He was taller than some of the people around despite his short stature as a kid. His shoulders were broad and muscular from what he could tell. Naruto's arms flexed naturally just by reaching up to balance Neji by the waist.

"This is fun." Neji confessed silently.

--n.n--

Naruto opened the door to his apartment after his brief daily struggle with his doorknob.

"This will be home for now." Naruto stepped back and let him in.

It wasn't as dirty as he would have thought. Neji was surprised to find mostly everything in order and perfectly neat, except for random ramen cups scattered liberally on all the tables and some under them as well.

"I'll let you sleep on my bed. Here I'll show you the room." Naruto removed his shoes and let Neji follow after he locked the three locks on his door. Neji still had the lollipop in his hand. The small white hand was covered in melted sugar.

Naruto looked at Tori and smiled at the sight. Almost too, perfect. He had a little copy of Neji in his house. The little girl looked so much like a younger Neji that she must have been from the branch family.

Naruto finally opened the door to his room. It was even cleaner than the living room, if that was at all possible.

"Sheets are clean and so is the bathroom. I don't know if you can bathe yourself--" Naruto was stopped mid sentence.

"I am twen-elve." Neji winced a bit and hoped Naruto was also hard of hearing.

Naruto laughed. "Right. Sorry, I guess I haven't been twen-elve for a long time." Then he laughed again at the color that rose to Neji's cheeks. "Sakura-chan will be coming over on the weekend. You'll meet her then if you haven't already."

"Pink hair?" Neji straightened up.

"Yes that's her." Naruto looked around the room. "You sound so mature." Naruto added as an afterthought, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So I've been told." After a brief silence he added. "I'm a boy by the way." Neji brushed his now dust covered robe and sat next to Naruto while wiping at his dustier feet.

"Ah, sorry. I just thought that you were a girl because of the bow." Naruto placed a finger on the thin neck and brushed some of the long black hair away.

Neji felt a rush go down his spine.

"I know." Neji crossed his leg and looked up at Naruto's crisp, clear blue eyes.

"You remind me of somebody." Naruto released the boy's hair and stood to leave.

"Who would that be?"

"Hyuga Neji." Naruto walked away slowly and opened the door. He looked back at the boy. "When he was younger that is."

"I hate that guy." Neji said honestly.

"He's a good guy you know." Naruto left the door open and returned with the other lollipop. "Here, I don't like sweets."

"You sure didn't mind taking that chocolate." Neji almost instantly wanted to cover his mouth.

Naruto smiled, a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Neji smirked knowingly. "The guy at the shop who gave you chocolate."

Naruto's face was in flames. "He was just being nice."

"Yeah, _nice_." Neji smirked at the flustered 21-year-old Naruto.

"Where did all of this talking come from?" Naruto laughed and tried to change the subject. "I mean one second you aren't talking at all and the other--"

Neji leaned his head on the bed and ignored most of what Naruto was saying. "So, where are you sleeping?" Neji asked after Naruto realized he wasn't interested in talking.

"I'll sleep out here on the couch. If you need anything call me." Naruto stepped out of the room and suddenly felt like an intruder in his own home. It was surprising that Tori didn't like Neji since they both had that uncanny ability to control the atmosphere around them.

Neji adjusted his clothes and laid back to think about his current predicament.

Naruto had certainly done a lot of good for Neji when they were young, but after they all became jonin and Naruto returned; it just wasn't the same. They hadn't been friends any more. They were partners in some missions, but to Neji, Naruto was so far ahead that he was just someone to admire now, even if he was a nuisance half the time.

**Okay next chapter will be on wed... maybe. Please check out Dead or Alive or Shades of Blue while you wait! **


	3. Candy Guy

Hello! You're back! Great, that means I didn't mess this up as bad as I thought... so, here's this chapter. It is a bit short at 1,209 as per the word counter on the doc manager w/out a/n. Although it isn't a betaed chapter I did read it like a million times and spell checked it ... then reread it... so it should be alright.

**warning: Shota, Shonen Ai, Yaoi**. If you do not know the meaning of these I'll let you know... as per wikipedia...

**Shotacon** (ショタコン, _shotakon_) is a Japanese abbreviation for the **Shōtarō Complex**, a term describing affinity or sexual preference for underage boys  
**Yaoi** (やおい) is a genre which focuses on male/male relationships.  
**Shōnen-ai** (少年愛, _boy-love_) is a term that is applied to anime or manga that deals with love between young men, especially of the bishōnen (美少年, _bishōnen_) variety. The genre itself dealt with romanticized but non-sexual relationships between men.

:sigh: Sadly **Naruto series/manga** still **isn't mine**... snap ... I'll just try harder... maybe I'll make a Harry Potter Lexicon and try to sell it... that way the law suits from J.K. will distract VIZ while I copyright Naruto under my name! **:)** not likely right? ... yeah well whenever I do own it I'll make sure to have a no shirt policy in Konoha... and Sand... and Sound... except Orochimaru... he can keep it _**ALL **_on... actually... (if he weren't so gay and child molester like)... **Orochimaru is kinda hot**. O.o

--stupid break line goes here--

Dawn, the first appearance of light in the morning followed by sunrise; to begin to grow light as the sun rises to begin to appear or develop; to begin to be perceived or understood. Nowhere in that definition was there "time to wake up". Naruto was sure of it. He'd checked -- twice. Apparently Tori wasn't aware of that fact.

"Oi, Naruto can I use this?" Neji was walking around the kitchen barefooted and with a shirt in his hand.

Naruto just had the energy to turn his face in the general direction of Tori's voice. "Yeah, do whatever you want." Naruto spun onto his stomach and pulled the sheet over his head.

"Do you plan to sleep until midday?" Neji had slipped the towel from his head and was now looking for a place to put it.

"Usually, yes." Naruto tried to keep the invading light out, but Tori had by then opened the curtains on all the windows in the apartment.

"Oh, alright." Neji made his way back to the room and hoped to find something to entertain him.

Naruto groaned and turned on to his back. If there was one thing he'd learned growing up, it was that children were not to be left alone, especially not in a house full of weapons and forbidden jutsu scrolls.

--

"You know if we're going to be spending a lot of time together you should call something besides Naruto." Naruto spun the noodles in his ramen cup and made sure they were fully saturated in broth.

"Then maybe if we're going to be spending a lot of time together you should make something besides ramen." Neji lifted a chopstick covered in noodles and stuffed them in his mouth.

--

Not quite dawn, but still too early for a regular twelve year old to be up.

"Naruto can I use your brush?" Neji walked out to the living room where Naruto was just waking up.

"If you keep waking up at this hour then yes, you can. I'll even lend you more of my shirts." Naruto wrapped his sheet in a tight ball and stuffed it under the sofa seat. There was an obvious lump that he tried to hide by sitting on it repeatedly until it looked almost the same as the other half.

--

Naruto set down two plates on the table before sitting down. "Now will you call me something besides Naruto?"

"This isn't spaghetti. You just added tomato sauce to my ramen." Neji poked at the noodles on his plate and wondered it if was really safe to consume.

--

The full moon peering in through the window and casting its light on Naruto's face was perfect for the horror movie they rented. An occasional vicious hacking noise came from the sound system, but Tori didn't seem to mind.

"You know when you aren't talking you almost pass off as nice." Naruto braced himself when a cushion flew his way.

"I am nice." Neji pushed the bowl of popcorn closer to Naruto's side. "You see? I even share."

--

"You should tie up your hair." Naruto was laying face down on the bed waiting for his turn at the bathroom for his morning shower.

"Why?" Neji experimentally picked up his hair and noticed that his jaw was a lot more pronounced when he did that.

"You look less like Neji that way." Naruto stared at the reflection in the mirror and noticed how attractive the boy looked.

"Oh."

--

"What is this?" Neji looked at his meal and for once he feared food.

"I call it a ramen popsicle. **1**" Naruto set more thick noodle pops on their plates.

"Do you eat this?" Neji poked at the cylinder with his chopstick.

"All the time."

"Well, that explains a lot."

--

"It's gonna be a long day." Naruto pushed the door with his hip while he balanced two paper bags in his arms.

"Why is that?" Neji held one of his own.

"Sakura-chan is coming over, remember? She's going to help me cook." Naruto placed all the bags on the counter, took Tori's and did the same.

"Finally tired of ramen?"

"No. Candy guy is coming over. I have a date tonight."

There was that hot feeling again.

--

"Sakura-chan, you're late!" Naruto rushed Sakura into his house and towards the kitchen where Tori was already pulling out ingredients.

"Naruto! What's the big idea?" Sakura was trying her best to keep her balance.

"I need to have dinner made by at least 4 so that I can shower and get ready!" Naruto pulled out pots and pans without bothering to introduce Tori.

"Tori-chan!" Sakura stopped on her way and smiled at Neji.

"You don't have time for that." Naruto pulled her away before Tori even got a chance to say hello.

--

"Okay, go now!" Naruto was pushing Sakura out of the house and in her arms he put a pillow. "Tori-chan sleeps with that one."

Neji was slipping into a clean sleeping shirt in his room, but could still hear the ruckus Naruto was making.

"Naruto, I don't mind helping, but he's your mission. Next time I won't take over. You need to learn to be--"

"Responsible. Yes, I know. Tsunade gave me the speech a couple of days ago. Tori!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder only to find Tori standing right behind him. "Sorry." Naruto smiled and then pushed him towards Sakura.

"Come on Tori-chan we'll have a good time at my house." Sakura led the way away from Naruto's apartment. "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

--

"Sakura-chan." Naruto was whispering through an open window. He'd tried knocking at the door, but nobody seemed to be awake.

"Naruto?" A groggy, sleep thick voice called him from the door. Naruto turned away from the window and ran back to the entrance.

"Sakura-chan, I came to pick up Tori-chan." Naruto was in his loose cotton house pants and shirtless from what Sakura could tell with only a cloud covered moon as light.

"You said he was spending the night." Sakura turned the light on in her living room and moved back to let Naruto in. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I know, but--" Naruto seemed embarrassed. "well, you see,"

"You missed him?" Sakura smiled and wondered to herself just how attached Naruto was going to become.

"Yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and wondered how late it was. "I couldn't sleep knowing he wasn't there."

"That's very sweet Naruto. He's sleeping though." Sakura's sock covered feet muted her footsteps as she led Naruto to her guest room. Neji was holding Naruto's pillow tight and his head was resting on one of Sakura's pink bed cushions.

"I'll carry him back." Naruto entered the room and picked Neji up carefully. Neji instinctively spun and nestled his face into Naruto's chest. "Sakura-chan place the pillow on top."

Sakura rested the pillow where she was told.

"Thanks for everything!" Naruto headed out the door and back to his apartment with Tori safely in his arms.

--stupid break line goes here--

Thanks for reading. Check out **The Teacher Student Thing** my other favorite pairing IrukaxNarutoxIruka** :)**

**1 I love IrukaxNarutoxIruka stories. If you've read Ramen Nights (currently being edited) you know where Ramen Popsicles come from. For those of you who don't I'll explain. Make ramen in a cup, stick a fork in it and leave it to sit after adding water and waiting your three minutes. You'll end up with a block of ramen stuck to a fork. That is a Ramen Popsicle.**


	4. Cute

Another super short chapter, but this time I'm making up for it because I will soon be posting a new story called** Tough Skin** (soon). New story! Everyone **please** cheer and **check it out**!

alright ya'll know the warnings by now and know that **I **still** don't own Naruto series/manga** nor Harry Potter, oh but Draco Malfoy... mmm, he's mine alright. I better not say that... _J.K. might sue me for typing his name_.

**Please review**... next update proly in an hour or so... or on Wed... proly today though

Just in case... **warning: this story contains Shonen Ai, Yaoi, and Shota**... a good dose of Shota... grrr

Oh yeah _people thoughts_ and _**Kyubi thoughts**_

The days hadn't been as uncomfortable as Naruto had anticipated after the first couple of days. In fact it only seemed to get easier as Tori warmed up to him and his company.

"Tori-chan are you hungry?" Naruto yelled into the opened door. He looked around and didn't see the boy. "Are you in the shower?" Naruto pushed open the bathroom door slightly and poked his head in.

"Pervert." Neji stood facing the mirror with a towel around his waist.

"I'm not a pervert!" Naruto pointed at Neji. "You're the pervert." Naruto walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Not too long after, Neji walked out of the room wearing Naruto's shorts. "You know for such an old guy you sure do get worked up easily oni-chan."

"I do not. You just remind me of someone."

"I know. I remind you of Neji, right?" Neji took a seat at the table where there was a delivery bag from Ichiraku's.

_Guess this is lunch again._

"A bit." Naruto remained in the kitchen making a show of retrieving spoons.

"What are you in love with him?" Neji teased the seemingly older male.

"I didn't say that." Naruto returned with two spoons and started pulling out the large bowls from the bag.

"Of course you didn't. That would be why I'm asking." Neji leaned back comfortably and waited for his answer.

Naruto took a seat and pushed a bowl towards Neji. Sometimes he hated the days when Tori seemed interested in talking. "I'm not about to tell my story to a 12-year-old."

"Oh, so there's a story." Neji lifted his eyebrow slowly and just then Naruto suddenly lost his will to have children.

"There is no story. I liked him once. He didn't like me. It's over. Just seeing you brought back some memories." Naruto leaned his forehead on his palm, and noticed the slight change on Neji's face and added, "Not bad ones, just memories."

Neji took his time chewing and finally dared to ask, "How do you know he didn't like you?"

"He isn't the kind of man to fall for a loudmouth, easily irritated, dumb blonde like me." Naruto leaned back as Neji had just done and let out a heavy sigh.

"Loudmouth, easily irritated, dumb blonde. How do you remember? That was over two years ago."

"It's hard to forget something like that." Naruto stacked a second bowl over his first. "Wait, did he tell you about that?"

"I might have over heard."

"He told others?" Naruto's disappointment was easy to see. "I guess it isn't that big of a secret then."

Neji shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I like you." Neji stared at a spot on the table and refused to look up.

"Thanks, Tori-chan."

"It's kun. I'm a boy and not a child." Neji crossed his arms decisively and stared Naruto down.

Naruto laughed as Neji's small red lips turned into a tiny frown. With two of his large fingers he smoothed the crease between Neji's eyebrows.

"You're cute, Tori-_chan._" Naruto stood up and took Neji's bowl into the kitchen.

Neji smiled at the compliment, but otherwise said nothing.

--

Naruto had a large, warm bed with soft, thick pillows and a cool comforter. It was the first thing he'd purchased once he made ANBU and started Hokage training. He loved that bed. It didn't have springs that would stab at his back. The edges weren't hard with upholstered wood. The smell wasn't thick like a sofa that had held one too many posteriors. Naruto's bed wasn't tiny and cramped. No, Naruto's bed was heaven, and Neji knew that now while Naruto explored the deeper contours of his couch.

--

The amber light that filed into the room and the squeak of the door made Neji's eyes snap open and his hand reach for a kunai that wasn't under his pillow.

"Hi, just wanted to see how you were doing." Naruto stepped into the room and shut the door which left them in the dark room with only the moon's light filtering in through an open window.

"I'm okay. I was about to go to sleep." Neji smiled a little bit at Naruto and tried to sit up as best he could while tangled in the large white shirt that hung off of his shoulders.

.

Naruto smiled back and whispered, "I promise I'll get you a smaller shirt by the end of the week." Naruto gently adjusted the collar so that the shirt was no longer exposing the soft, rounded white shoulder. Neji reached for Naruto's hand and place his small, cool, smooth hand on it.

"I really appreciate you helping me out, Naruto."

"It's my pleasure to help those of this village. In fact it's my dream." Naruto smiled and quickly shook his head. "Sorry, Tori-chan my dreams escape me easily at night."

_Yeah and at every moment your mouth is open._

Neji placed a hand on each side of Naruto's face then slowly released the warming face and closed his eyes as he leaned back into the down pillows.

Naruto stood and walked out.

"I think you're cute too," was said softly, although Naruto might have imagined it.

Whenver I do take over Naruto I will have Iruka wear less clothes, get more air time, and marry me... also it might be nice to have all jonin wear boots, leather boots and only leather boots. **:) ReViEw If YoU aGrEe :P I think I might update until I catch up... maybe...**


	5. A Gift

I got tired of having to wait to catch up on chapters, so I'm uploading enough to get me back on track. I hope you enjoy it. This story has gone through A LOT of editing, so if you see things that don't match up, mistakes or if you have questions please do leave a review or PM me and I'll correct it or answer you questions.

Most chapters are edited by **Mysterylady-tx and XxMysticMariexX** unless otherwise stated.

**warning: shota, yaoi, shonen ai**

I still don't own them... when I do I'll have Sasuke lose the battle at you know where... and you know who would have lived... not the second one... but the first one... the one that faught that invisible thing... you know... the one.

as for Ryo I'm not using them like the games do... I would say **one Ryo** is equal to **.50 Pounds, 1.00 US dollar, 104 Yen .65 Euro.**

* * *

It was too early and someone was already at the door. Naruto rolled out of his couch with his sheet wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Who would be there so early? Not even Tori was awake. Naruto pulled the door open cautiously.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled easily and tried her best not to blush at Naruto's state of undress.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!" Naruto gripped the sheet tighter with one hand as the other rubbed the back of his head. He'd forgotten that Hinata was back from a mission that morning. "Good morning." Naruto grinned as he remembered why Hinata was there.

"I brought you what you asked for." Hinata held out a package that she had been holding.

"Thank you! Come in. Give me a second to change." Naruto turned to his room and entered without knocking.

"Naruto?" Neji turned onto his back and blinked away his sleep.

"It's okay Tori-chan. I just need to change. Maybe you want to get up too. Hinata is out in the living room." Naruto rushed into the bathroom too quickly to notice how Neji instantly woke up. Neji rushed to the drawer that held his robe. He could either wear Naruto's clothes or his robe. Hinata would recognize it immediately, in fact it was surprising that Naruto hadn't, then again no it wasn't.

Neji decided on one of Naruto's smaller shirts. He slipped into some shorts and waited his turn at the bathroom. Naruto came out quickly with a brush in his hand.

"You actually brush that tuff of hair?" Neji walked into the bathroom and began his routine.

"Not usually, but Hinata is really nice." Naruto said as if that answered everything.

Neji heard the door shut with an almost inanaudiable click. He'd have to hope that Hinata would not notice or rather not give him away when she did.

Neji pulled open the door when he heard his name being mentioned and Naruto's heavy foot steps getting closer to the room.

"Tori-chan, Hinata says she hasn't seen you in a while." Naruto smiled and by the look on Hinata's face she already knew who Tori really was.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." Neji was sending as many message with his eyes as he could. Perhaps Hinata did understand the various explainations Neji was radiating or it might have just been that she saw the sheer look of panic that took over his usually calm eyes because she smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Good morning Tori-kun." Hinata smiled again at Naruto.

"Oh, I'll give you two a moment." Naruto patted Tori on the head and rubbed his hair as a parting gift.

"That's not--" Neji started.

"Don't worry about it. I have to open this anyways." Naruto waved the small package in the air and walked outside to sit on his balcony. As soon as the sliding door clicked shut Hinata started speaking.

"Neji-kun what happened?" She took a seat and worridly looked Neji over for obvious injuries.

"I had a problem with a scroll." Neji sat down on the couch as well. "I'm sealed in this state as is my chakra. I don't know for how long. Tsunade-sama decided that a stay with Naruto would be best until I'm back to normal." Neji rubbed his tired eyes and waited for Hinata to speak as she obviously wanted to.

"Why are you lying to Naruto?" Of all the things Neji expected this wasn't one of them.

"What?"

"Why are you lying to him? He's such a nice guy. You shouldn't trick him like that." Hinata turned to look through the glass sliding door, as did Neji. Naruto had a big silly grin on his face as he peeled the packaging away from what he'd requested from Sand. A muted yell was heard as he jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I understand that he's a nice guy, but I didn't think this would go on for more than three or four days. I'm not going to tell him. I'll just wait this out and when I'm back to normal Tori will dissapear forever. No harm done, right?" Neji leaned back and wondered what exactly Naruto had requested from Hinata that caused him so much joy.

"He will become attached. That's just the kind of guy he is."

"How would you know? Aren't you still too afraid to approach him?" Neji looked away from Hinata's blush. It was a cheap shot and he knew it.

"You're right."

"No, I'm not. I'm sorr-"

"No, stop. You're right. Really, I haven't had the guts. I never did, but because I've been able to watch him for so long I know that you will end up hurting him. Naruto isn't like you. He loves everyone and will want to keep Tori in his life even after this mission is over. He'll grow on you and you won't want to let him go either."

"I'm not like you. I won't fall for him. I won't let his ignorant, loudmouth attitude hide behind his blonde hair, blue eyes and obvious charm."

Hinata smiled and then looked like she was trying not to laugh. "That's not what I meant." Hinata then did giggle.

"What?"

"Neji-kun, do you like Naruto?"

"That's absurd." Neji wished Naruto would come back.

"Alright. I'll drop it for now, but please Neji-kun consider it. I don't want to see Naruto get hurt just because you let this get out of hand." Hinata stood and as if on cue Naruto slipped back into the room.

"I'll keep your words in mind." Neji watched as Naruto pulled out a box from the corner of the room.

"Hinata-chan, here's the rest of the money." Naruto pulled out five large stacks of ryo from a red lacquered box. "You can count it if you want. Each has 20,000 ryo. I think after this we're even right?"

"Yes."

Naruto's smile widened. "I have to thank you. I really couldn't have trusted somebody else with this."

Hinata smiled and took the money without counting it as a show of trust. "It wasn't a problem. We had to pass through Sand to pick up one of the scrolls the client had requested."

"It's so early." Naruto looked outside and noticed that not even a morning purple hue tinted the sky.

"Well, we actually just got back and I didn't want to risk losing it at Kiba's house. You know how he is." Hinata smiled while she played with the hem of her vest. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun Tori-kun. I have to get back soon."

"Sure. Thanks again!" Naruto walked Hinata to the door and didn't close it until she was out of viewing distance.

"Naruto what is that?" Neji couldn't help himself.

"This" Naruto shook the box in his hand. "is a gift."

Neji nodded and decided he was too sleepy to care for who that 100,000 ryo and then some gift was for.

please review


	6. Shota

**I don't own Naruto series/manga. Warning: shonen ai shota yaoi**

**Have fun... please review.**

_people thoughts** kyubi thoughts.**_

After living on his own for most of his life it wasn't odd to find Naruto making his way into the bathroom while scratching his head and yawning sleepily. It was strange that he was up early for once, but that wasn't enough to distract him from his path or make him realize he woke up on the couch yet again. He even managed to make the long walk on the cold wooden floor without him jolting awake. No, Naruto was comfortably half asleep for now.

He opened the door to find Neji brushing his teeth wearing only the oversized shirt and some familiar looking slippers. His long hair was ruffled from a good night's sleep or a good shag, but considering his age it was probably a good sleep. Naruto was now scratching at his stomach and blinking the small black blur away from his vision. He yawned again and finally noticed that _that_ was no blur.

"Ohayo." Neji had his shoulder exposed again. Naruto quickly turned and fled from the bathroom his eyes peeled wide open and his brain working faster than it should have been at 7 in the morning.

_He's just a kid. A sweet innocent little kid._

Neji took his time and spit while he rinsed his now clean mouth. Assuming it was a natural morning routine to have Naruto's eyes pop out of his skull; he followed Naruto and found him asleep on his bed.

"Hey, are you awake?" Neji poked Naruto on his side.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes and stared at Neji. "I'm awake." Naruto stood up without another word and walked into the bathroom.

He would be fine now. His face was clean, smooth and his mouth was fresh. He ruffled his hair and adjusted his shirt.

_It must have been the early hormone rush._

Naruto would have indulged in a cold shower just in case, if it weren't for the sound of clattering pots he'd just heard coming from the kitchen. Naruto ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to find Neji gracelessly bent over picking up the dropped pans. He wasn't wearing the pants Naruto had left out for him. Inches were torturing Naruto as he stared at the small backside.

_I am a pervert. _

"Take a picture pervert," Neji whispered under his breath then turned. "I was making you some breakfast."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Naruto didn't even waste his breath mentioning the lack of pants because that would point to the fact that he'd been staring. "I'm taking care of you remember?"

"I'm a bit tired of ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. While it is true that you are taking care of me, I'd rather have some variety."

"I can do variety."

"That spaghetti didn't count."

Naruto ignored the comment. "What were you gonna make?"

"Pancakes. So, can you make me pancakes please?" Neji put the pan down, left the stove's side and sat on the stool next to the counter.

"Pancakes?" Naruto was about to say he didn't know how to, but upon entering the kitchen he saw the batter waiting for him in a large bowl. "Sure."

He smiled at Neji and touched the long black hair for a second.

"You wonder what his hair felt like?" Neji crossed his legs and watched as Naruto rubbed butter on to the heating pan.

"No."

_I wondered what your hair felt like._

"I was just asking myself if your hair was as oily as it looked." Naruto grinned when Neji's smirking face fell into a look of horror

"It isn't." Neji jumped off of the stool and made for the bathroom.

In the time Neji was gone Naruto made three large pancakes.

"That should be enough right?"

"I eat six, Naru-chan." Neji waited to see the reaction for finally giving in to Naruto's request.

Naruto was about to scold the boy for calling him 'Naru-chan' but he found that he kind of liked the sound of that so he smiled instead.

"I doubt it. You're so tiny and slim." Naruto stood with his arms crossed and spatula in hand while Neji stared at his three pancakes.

"I think I know how many I eat, but thanks for your concern." Neji looked back at Naruto and waited for him to give in. After a brief staring contest Naruto spoke up

"Fine, but you better eat them all."

Eventually Naruto sat across from Neji and watched him eat while he slurped up two cups of ramen. If it was done on purpose or not he didn't know, but the way that the syrup spilled from the corner of Neji's mouth was so seductive Naruto could have sworn the kid was trying something. His small pink tongue would exit and lick at the corner until the syrup was gone. He did that only to let another spongy piece spill more syrup onto the side.

_**Shota.**_

_Don't start. _

Neji watched Naruto practically drool all over himself.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Neji's eyebrows drew in together and his mouth quirked to the side in an awkward smile.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking." Naruto looked down at his empty ramen cup then whispered an added rushed apology.

Neji nodded and continued eating. The instant the syrup rolled down his lips again Naruto stood up and walked outdoors.

Neji was left with a kitchen full of questions. He bit the last piece of his pancake before following Naruto for a talk.

**--n.n-- break goes here TBC --n.n--**

and so it begins...


	7. Meeting Utsu Kushii

I do wonder if the ruler/break line thing was only not working for me... hmm... we'll see. Alright welcome back! Yay you came back! So, I decided to post a new chapter today even though I just posted yesterday... ah, I don't mind. I like it when people post fast... it keeps my interest best... well then onto the chapter since I've got to get back to studying...

**warning: shota, yaoi, shonen ai**... I just realized my warnings are like encouraging words for most of you... mm my kind of people. oh and added warning... maybe some annoying Japanese lesson at the end...

(I hate it when people do this, but I said I would...)  
LS: Neji tell Naruto.  
Neji: no.  
(well that's that then)

Umm I'm sure I had to say something else... oh yeah **I don't own Naruto series/manga**, but the day I do I will make Tsunade go shirtless... wait is that not working for you?... fine I'll make Jiraiya ...mmm Jiraiya... umm right he'll umm order Naruto to walk on water ...naked... for 24 minutes or so.

_people thoughts **kyubi thoughts**_

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall of his home, his eyes closed and tried to will away the images of Tori's tongue licking at the corner of his mouth. It was Tsunade's fault. She did it on purpose after she found out Naruto had a crush on Neji. She had to have done it on purpose.

"Hey, Naru-chan, what are we doing today?" Neji was in the same clothes he was previously wearing except he added a pair of Naruto's shorts. Neji leaned on the opposite side of the porch ledge from where Naruto was at and waited patiently for Naruto to snap out of his daydream.

Naruto tried not to stare at Tori. He took a deep breath and was in control once more. "Are you bored of my place so soon?" Naruto looked out at the village. Someday he'd take care of all of them. They were all his family and one day they'd all count on him. He couldn't take advantage of a boy. Even if the boy was willing, he told himself.

"No, but it's lonely when you aren't in there." Neji looked up at the surprised blue eyes above him. Naruto moved forward enough to have Neji's face close to his stomach. Naruto rubbed the top of Neji's head and made his way into the house.

"Missing me so soon? You don't even know me yet." Naruto looked back to make sure Neji was following.

"I think we've spent enough time together to know you a little bit. I've also heard about you too." Neji took a seat next to Naruto on the couch.

"Ah, and from who?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the young boy next him.

"That's a secret." Neji stretched slowly and arched his back. Naruto watched, but quickly looked away when his thoughts drifted from cute kitten to sex kitten.

_**Told you. **_

_Shut up. _

Naruto faced away from the still stretching cat version of Neji. "You know Tori-chan, I'm 21."

"I know."

"Good. Just making sure. So, I thought of what we could do today." Naruto stood, walked into his room and opened the highest dresser drawer. He removed a small, frog, coin purse and pushed it into his pants' pocket.

"What's that Naru-chan?" Neji followed Naruto and took a seat on the bed. He placed his hands one on top of the other in between his spread legs and leaned forward with a smile on his face. It was a smile that he didn't recognize. Is that what a couple of days with Naruto did to a person?

"Shopping." Naruto smiled and offered his open, outstretched hand to the young Neji.

_Maybe this was a bad idea, a very bad idea._

"How is this oni-chan?" Neji came out in a cute, tempting, but regulation Konoha school uniform.

"It's too childish and it's summer break." Naruto was burning up. It had been an hour of this little show. Neji would run in with something he liked and would come out wearing the most innocent looking outfits while having his seductive violet eyes stare back at Naruto. He was doing it on purpose. Well, no, he really wasn't, but Naruto had to find a way to excuse his reoccurring thoughts.

"How is this?" Neji spun around which made the loose shirt he was wearing fly up and show off his unblemished pale skin. Naruto's head nearly popped off with the pressure rushing to his nose.

"It's umm, nice Tori-chan." Naruto looked away and decided he needed some fresh air. "I'll be back."

"Okay. I'll find something." Neji walked back into the dressing room with a serious expression still on his face.

--Outside--

Naruto leaned on the wall of the shop and took a deep breath. The air was fresh and it was so early that the waking sun was still being kind and mingling with the cool morning. Naruto glanced around at all the normal adults. None had a small child by their side. It wasn't right for Tori to be torturing him like that. He could get fired or arrested if not killed by the Hyuga clan. Neji was bound to make a big deal if Naruto was caught even looking at Tori that way.

While his face twisted and turned into strange angles at thinking so much, the man from the candy shop walked over to Naruto. He tapped on his shoulder before laughing.

"Hey, it's you."

"Oh, hi." Naruto looked at the handsome man and smiled. He was in his early 20s too. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"What makes such a handsome man get lost in his thoughts?" The other guy leaned on the wall next to Naruto. His shoulder touched Naruto's discretely.

Naruto blushed and turned his face away.

"Kids." Naruto turned and looked through the shop window. He saw Neji at the counter with a couple of outfits. "Speaking of which I need to head back in, it seems my little friend in there has finally found an outfit." Naruto looked at the young man and waved his goodbye.

"I know this is a bit awkward, but I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

He had a warm laugh. "I realized after we had so much fun the other night, that I didn't even know your name. I'm Utsu Kushii **1**." The tall light haired male smiled. His features lightened which made Naruto almost forget somebody was waiting for him inside.

"That you are." Naruto closed his eyes and beat himself up inwardly. "I mean that-- you are." He finally added defeated.

"I'm glad you think so." The candy man waved at Naruto. "Feel free to come over for candy later. I'll have some ready for you and your little sister." He turned and headed back into his shop. Kushii's long hair swung around gloriously. The soft brown color was very rare in Konoha, as were the blue eyes they shared.

Naruto pushed open the door and heard the bell sound as he walked in. "Ready Tori-chan?" Neji smiled and nodded.

"Hai."

"What did you decide on?" Naruto paid for the clothes that were already bagged.

"You'll see." Neji held the bags tightly with his small hands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Neji and then smiled. "Fine. You'll look cute in anything." Naruto pinched the white little cheeks as he said that and offered his hand so they could leave the shop.

"Do you want some candy?" Naruto turned right towards the candy shop.

"No." Neji pulled back a bit. Naruto turned to face him.

"What?"

"You want to go see that guy again don't you?" Neji lifted a thin eyebrow at Naruto.

"What's it to you?" Naruto continued his way to the candy shop.

"Nothing." Neji reluctantly followed him into the shop where the man behind the counter smiled a bit too readily as they entered.

"Hi, Utsu Kushii this is Hyuga Tori." Naruto smiled back as he introduced the young boy.

_What kind of name is 'Utsukushii'?! Beautiful my powdery white--_

"Say hello Tori-chan." Naruto prodded Neji on his side.

"Hey." Neji nodded and eyed the man from top to bottom.

Kushii chuckled at the sight of jealousy in Neji's eyes.

"You have a cute sister, Naruto-kun."

"I'm not his sister." Neji looked up with his fist so tight it was white at the knuckles.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kushii looked over at Naruto.

"I'm his--" Neji stopped and looked up at Naruto.

"Mission." Naruto offered. "I'm taking care of him for a couple of weeks. He was with a friend of mine last weekend."

"So she babysat." Kushii smiled and Naruto couldn't do anything, but agree while inside he knew that Tori was no baby. "If you'll be around then I won't deny you any free candy, neh, Tori-kun." The man smiled as if speaking to a child. He was trying to win Naruto over with free candy.

"Well, I do like candy." Neji smirked and began looking for the most expensive thing the man had to offer. "I'll take that one." Neji pointed and crossed his arms.

The young man smiled and wrapped it up while Naruto continued to offer to pay.

"That's enough Naruto-kun. I won't take your money. I said free candy."

"Well, at least let me offer you some dinner for the candy." Naruto smiled as he reached for the bagged expensive candy. He handed it to Neji, almost without looking.

"I'd love that."

"Okay, tonight." Naruto reached for a pen in his pocket and nervously clicked it.

"Great. See you at 6?" The man smiled warmly at Naruto and waited for confirmation.

"Mmm." Naruto nodded and left with Neji looking even angrier than when he came in.

--

"Why do I have to help you?" Neji was cutting vegetables while giving Naruto nasty looks.

"Because it's your fault for picking that expensive candy." Naruto rubbed the top of Neji's head. He'd started to like doing that more and more.

"Well, you're a cheap date." Neji crossed his legs as he sat on the kitchen stool.

"Aren't we getting comfy. Since when are you so disrespectful?" Naruto left the kitchen and returned with a saltshaker in his hand.

Neji brushed the hair from his face and wondered when his jealousy drove him to behave in a way so unbecoming of a Hyuga.

"Gomenasai**2**." Neji finished his cutting and handed the plate to Naruto. He jumped off of the stool and headed towards his room without another word.

Naruto let the pot boil with its many ingredients. It was a good idea to have another date and maybe even a boyfriend, that would keep his thoughts off of Tori's small hands and red, cherry lips. He weighed the pros and cons of keeping Utsu Kushii in his life and then decided it was for the best. Naruto soon noticed the lights had been off in the room for a while so he walked over to the room where Tori was.

A single light knock wasn't enough to wake up Neji.

"Tori-chan?" Naruto pushed open the door. Neji was sleeping under the covers. He was breathing softly in and out. The small amount of hair that was covering his face fluttered with every breath. Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him. He took a seat next to Neji and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Mmm, Naruto." Neji spun around on his back. "Stupid, cute blonde." He spun to his side and faced away from Naruto.

"Cute?" Naruto leaned in to whisper questions in Tori's ear. "Is he?"

"Hai**3**." Neji brought the covers closer to his neck.

"Tori-chan likes him?" Naruto was beginning to regret asking the questions, but he couldn't really help it.

"Mm-hmm." Neji spun on his back seemingly undisturbed by all of the questions. His blanket finally wrapped around his waist, making it go down his chest. He was wearing almost nothing at all.

Naruto stood to leave. He opened the door and looked back to see the sleeping, shirtless Neji. Neji slipped under the blanket again and drifted into a deeper and more peaceful sleep while Naruto stared at the sleeping body that told no lie.

--n.n--

**1** I'm totally lame for that name mind you. I've noticed (as I'm sure all of you have) that Naruto names all have a hidden meaning or some extra funny thing... like Hyuga Hinata is basically the same word twice or Umino Iruka could be Umi no iruka which means dolphin of the sea. Well, Naruto (the series not the character) has a lot of these and I though oh, hell why not! And so was born Utsu Kushii whose name when placed together, **Utsukushii, means beautiful** -.- (also since Utsu Kushii is one of our antagonists his last name "Utsu" has a bunch of negative meanings... from avenging to destroying...) I would have chosen 'attractive' but "miryokuteki na" takes too much work to write as a name.

**2** Alright where do I begin this Japanese lesson? I'll make it quick since I'm sure most don't care for my areas of knowledge (or lack) So in Japanese there are many many ways to apologize and I mean many! There are varying degrees of importance to the phrase used. With a very important person **Moushiwake arimasen** (spelled: 申し訳ありません) should work... maybe for your boss or with Tsunade (if Naruto ever showed her any respect that is). **Sumimasen **(すみません) is used most often, but ... okay I really could go on with many levels of apology from moushiwake arimasen down to **domo** and **gomen na (ne).** The point was (before I got carried away) that Neji uses "**gomenasai**" which is a bit childish and less formal. I wanted to express the fact that he feels close to Naruto enough to drop the very formal apologies and is also merging into this child persona he has made up. I didn't want to use **gomen na** (ごめんな) because they aren't that close, yet. Gomen na (ne) is a form of apology between close friends and family.  
Well, that took a while -.-'' gomen ne!

**3** It means yes... I really don't like using Japanese mixed in, but there is no strict, disciplined answer in English for the way Neji would answer, so I had to use "hai".

I don't think I've used many Japanese words, but if I do and forget to put up a meaning please do PM me or review because if you don't know the word then there are probably five others that don't know it either and I really don't want to lose you because of a word I didn't translate.

**oh yeah please review! :D**

oh yeah also vote... who would rather I skip the short Japanese lessons at the end of the chapters? Who would rather I keep filling you up with useless information?


	8. First Kiss, but with who?

**Angel Fantasy you are my dream girl/guy! I wish you'd leave me an e-mail to reply.**

Hello... So I know it's Monday and not Tuesday, but I couldn't help myself! Anywhoo here's the next chapter for Chibi Jutsu. I hope you like it.

**warning: Shota, yaoi, shonen ai.** I think I've cleared up what those are pretty well. oh and random Kyubi nonsense... I've never written Kyu in my stories, but I like his general indifference and decided to put a bit of his mischief and prankster sorta fox attitude in whatever he says.

**I don't own Naruto series/manga**... but when I do, I'd like to have Mika make a guest appearance and just make everybody dance... hmm dunno why.

**-  
****Visit my profile ****and Take my Poll :)  
--**

Naruto closed the door and left to the kitchen.

_Damn it what a day to have a date. Something is wrong with me._

_**Don't worry too much. The attraction could be attributed to fox mating. **_

_What are you talking about? Never mind. Shut up. I don't need your commentary._

_**Fine. Then I won't tell you that females are always smaller.1**_

_You just did._

_--_

Three sharp knocks echoed through the small apartment.

Neji woke up to the sound of somebody opening the main door. He peeked through a small gap between the floor and the door. The candy man was there.

_He brought candy. What a surprise. Cheap-o._

Neji jumped in to the shower to distract himself, but he could still hear Naruto talking through the wall. The sudden appreciative laughs that were thrown in made him rush his shower and want to ruin their dinner.

--

Naruto pulled the door open and saw Kushii on the other side.

"Hi there! Come in." Naruto moved aside and let Kushii step in.

"I brought you something." Kushii handed over a bag from his shop. "I hope you all like candy."

Naruto took the bag and peered into it. "We love it. Thank you." Naruto led the way to a small rounded table. "Have a seat, the food is almost done." Naruto placed the candy in the fridge and started setting out the plates.

"Where is Hyuga-kun?" Kushii made himself comfortable in a chair at the table. He watched as Naruto moved expertly around his kitchen. The blonde had changed into a clean, white shirt that clung to him like a second skin. His jeans met the end of his shirt by an inch. Which meant that if he moved, reached, or bent over; someone was bound to see a little bit of skin. His hair was ruffled like always. His jeans clung to his hips which Kushii was beginning to like more and more.

"He's sleeping. I would wake him, but I think he had too much fun shopping today." Naruto returned to the table with the food already served up. He made another trip for the drinks. "Hope you like what I made."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Kushii took a deep breath. "It smells great."

--

_Stupid Kushii. I'll show him. At least I have two things over him. I'm Neji. Naruto already likes me. Well, he liked me, until I insulted him._ _Okay so one thing. Of course I'm better looking than him. Well, I was until I turned into a blushing twelve-year-old kid. _

Neji brushed his hair away from his face, picked up into a messy pony tail and pulled his two outfits from the bag. In one hand he had jeans with color back pockets. The shirt he had bought was just a white long sleeved shirt. At the center of it there was a happy sun printed. Why were all children's clothes so lame?

In his other hand he had another outfit. _Why am I doing this again?_ Just then he heard Naruto laugh and the candy man join in._ This is war. That will be my Naruto, twelve-year-old body or not!_

"So, you really did that?" Naruto took another bite of his food. His eyes were bright and expecting an answer.

"Well, I was a lot younger then, but yes I did." Kushii continued eating while Naruto smiled madly at him.

"I should try that. Could you make me a laxative brownie for Tsunade some day?" Naruto laughed again as Kushii shook his head.

--

_Stop laughing._ Neji was on Naruto's bed trying to close the jeans. _Could they be any tighter? They weren't this tight at the store. _Now wasn't the time to wonder if he'd grown any. _Okay time to go. Your date stops now candy man. Candy loser. Candy stupid ...guy._

"Naru-chan!" Neji whined through the small opening on the door. Naruto turned and excused himself from the table.

--

"I'll be right back. Maybe something's wrong."

Naruto stepped into the dark room and closed the door behind him.

"Tori-chan?" Naruto flipped on the lights.

Neji was kneeling on the bed.

"Naru-chan, I'm hungry." Neji tried his usual cold stare that drove his fan girls crazy and stared back at Naruto.

"Then get yourself some food. I thought you were 12 not 5." Naruto smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Neji had failed. He tried to sit down correctly but the pant leg got caught under his knee. Neji ended up on his back.

Naruto laughed as he walked towards Neji. "Are you okay? Those look like dangerous pants."

_"For more reasons than one."_ was left unsaid.

"I'm fine." Neji sat up again at the edge of the bed this time.

Naruto lifted Neji's chin with his fingers. "This is the outfit you bought today?" Naruto stared at the innocent smiling sun at the center of Neji's shirt.

"Yes. You like it?" Neji smiled and decided Naruto hadn't caught on yet.

"You look even cuter." Naruto placed his hand on Neji's head.

"Good. Maybe I could show you my other outfit later." Neji whispered that sentence out so that Naruto had to move in closer to hear him.

"Maybe." Naruto winked at Neji.

"Naru-chan," he said playfully.

"Yeah?" Naruto leaned in.

"Your date is waiting." Neji mentally slapped himself.

"Right. I'll bring you some food okay?" Naruto sat up and walked out the door.

--

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Tori decided he was hungry." Naruto started cleaning up the table.

"It's okay. He's your assignment after all." Kushii stood up and helped Naruto with the rest of the dishes.

"He's more than that." Naruto smiled as he took the dishes from Kushii's hands.

"Oh is that so?" Kushii returned to the living room and took a seat.

Naruto only smiled, loaded up a plate of food and entered his room again. In less than a minute he was back in the living room. He took a seat next to Kushii.

"I got a feeling. I mean he did look pretty jealous the last time you came into the shop. I thought he was really cute." Kushii looked over at Naruto.

"Ah, it's not like that. I mean he's 12 and I'm 21. We aren't--"

"Age doesn't always have to matter you know?"

"It would be wrong. I mean maybe mentally he's not 12, but he's still a kid."

Kushii laughed. "Like that matters."

Naruto chuckled, but smiled past the slight mix up. "What I had meant was that he was family. He's an old friend's cousin. So, he's more than an assignment. That and I'm going to be Hokage one day so, I love and care for everyone more than just what a mission demands."

"Then I'm sorry for assuming." Kushii smiled his innocently sweet smile and leaned in to Naruto's already moving face.

"Not a problem." Naruto finally closed his eyes and let his lips touch his date's. It didn't last long, but it was sweet. Kushii pulled away first and Naruto grinned pleased by the night's end.

"I think we have an audience," whispered, Kushii while discreetly eyeing the kitchen.

"Oh, he's probably getting some more food." Naruto stood up and when Kushii did too, he finally noticed how much taller Kushii was than him.

"Well, then I should get going. Thank you. Thank you for everything." Naruto walked his guest towards the door.

"Not at all, it was the least I could do. I know Tori really enjoyed that candy." Naruto pulled open the door and followed his guest outside.

"I know this might be a bit presumptious of me, but would you like to go out on the weekend?" Kushii adjusted his shoes one last time and waited for his answer.

"Of course."

"Sunday?"

"Sounds great." Naruto leaned in for one last peck before they both said their goodnights.

--

_Damn it Neji. Why did you stop him? He could have kissed you. You could have had him. _

Neji looked down at his clothes and stared at his hands. He wasn't as small as he was before. When had that changed? Neji went into the bathroom and stared at his childish features. He tied his hair back in a high ponytail and noticed that the bow was getting lighter. It was a light pink. Still visible but no longer the bright red it had once been.

_I need to see Tsunade-sama about this. Maybe she's found out more information on this. How can I get Naruto to take me there?_

A single light knock on the hollow wooden door caugh Neji's attention.

"Yes?" Neji took off the sunny shirt and walked back to the bedroom.

"Hey Tori-chan. He's gone." Naruto watched as Neji sat down. His shirtless body was very appealing. He had small muscles on his stomach and his shoulders were small but firm. Those pants where still hanging off his hips. It was quite a sight.

"Good. I don't like him." Neji tapped the spot next to him. "Sit with me."

"Sure." Naruto cautiously sat close to Neji.

"Naru-chan,"

"Mm?"

Naruto's face was dangerously close. Neji could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheeks. Neji blinked slowly and leaned forward.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Naruto looked at Neji who waited patiently with his lips slightly parted.

"I wouldn't do that." Naruto laughed good-naturedly and leaned back on his hands to create distance.

Naruto could have had him. Just a touch, a short sweet touch between them, that was all it was going to take for Naruto to fail his own resolve.

Neji looked away embarrassed. His cheeks stained with a soft pink hue as he turned away.

"You're cute when you blush." Naruto wanted to place his fingers on Neji's soft hips. Not yet scarred, not yet touched. His skin was as his had been years before.

"Stop it." Neji moved away from Naruto's stare.

As Torii stood up Naruto noticed his jeans were low enough to show two small dimples above the deep blue edge on his lower back.

Naruto's eyes were stuck to Torii's small backside. Neji turned and outstretched his arms as if to show himself off to Naruto.

"It's just rare to see such emotions pass through your face. You're usually so serious. I assume that is a Hyuga thing." Naruto leaned back further now on his elbows and watched as Neji climbed back onto the bed with him.

_**Pervert.**_

Neji laid down next to Naruto.

"I am not a pervert."

"I didn't say you were."

Inside of his body somewhere Kyubi's laugh was echoing off the humid walls of his mind.

**-  
Visit my profile  
****--  
Take my Poll :)  
****--**

**1** Well then, I didn't just make that up. Female do tend to weigh less than males (as per wikipedia).

Thanks for reading! **Please review**... oh and check out my **new story **called** Tough Skin**. It needs some love.


	9. Will You?

This is a really short update... which is why I'm posting now... I hope there aren't too many mistakes! I'll be putting up a new story soon! I hope you all check it out...

**warning:** same as always **shota, shonen ai, yaoi**

**I do not own Naruto series/manga!**

**Vote in my poll if you haven't! :)**

* * *

"Right." Naruto chuckled weakly. There was no use to denying the obvious tense atmosphere in the room. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Neji found himself staring at Naruto's hair more and more each day. He didn't know what it was about the color that drew him in, but it did.

"I'm sure you are feeling the same thing." Naruto looked over at Neji to make sure he wasn't wrong.

"What do you mean?" Neji snapped his eyes away and wondered if Naruto was actually falling for a twelve year old.

"I guess I was wrong." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and wondered if had said enough for Neji to realized his attraction.

Neji reached for Naruto's hand and decided to take a leap. "Do you mean the boiling in my stomach when candy boy looks at you or the clenching of my chest when you laugh at his jokes?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Yeah, I suppose for you it's that and for me it's a constant rush of blood whenever you do something completely innocent."

So Naruto did like him too. This was a start.

"I didn't think I could feel these things for someone like you." Neji felt like being swallowed by the ground, but as fate would have it that day was not the day.

"Of course. After what Neji told you I'm surprised you didn't throw a fit with Tsunade to place you somewhere else."

"She gave me a choice."

"Oh," Naruto smiled at Tori, and quickly made up his mind. "we can't do anything about this. We'll just have to ignore it and keep going as friends. Cause I am your friend right Tori-chan?"

"You are." Neji had his new shirt folded neatly on his lap. After a lond uncomfortable silence Neji decided to be the one to change the subject. "So, can you take me to Tsunade-sama?" Neji slowly made his way off of the bed.

Naruto sighed and regretted not kissing Tori, but he couldn't. He was only a boy after all. The good news was that he seemed to be getting along with Kushii.

"Naru-nii?" Neji placed the folded shirt neatly on top of the dresser before turning back to Naruto.

"Oh, yeah sure I can take you tomorrow. Is there something in particular you need?" Naruto cleared his mind and was now intrigued as to the reason for a visit to the Hokage.

Neji thought quickly and decided that sharing a bit of information wouldn't be too bad. "I think this seal is changing." Neji pointed at his neck just in case Naruto was as inattentive to detail as he thought.

"Yeah, I'd seen that get pinker." Naruto stood up and brushed the front of his pants. "We can go tomorrow."

"Will you stay here tonight?" Neji didn't know how long he'd have to be in this body, but it would only make it harder if Naruto fell for Kushii instead of Tori.

Naruto shook his head and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but not tonight, Tori-chan."

Neji only nodded and waited where he stood for Naruto to leave so he could undress.


	10. Jiraiya's Jutsu

T.T crying aww! you guys are so freakin' awesome! So many good reviews and votes for my poll! I feel the love... and because of that here's an early chapter! I'm spoiling you all... :P ... longer A/N at the bottom...

**warning:** shonen ai, yaoi, shota

**I do not own Naruto **manga/series, but if I ever do believe me I'll make it at least shonen ai

betaed by **MysteryLady-Tx **and** XxMysticMariexX**

**!!WARNING!!** If you haven't read up until **chapter 367** in the manga then there might be a minor ... or major **spoiler**... if this is a problem PM and I won't have a problem giving you an edited version of this chapter.

**-**

**--**

**--**

"Are you ready?" Neji came out of the room very early sporting the white shirt that was spotted with a happy sun.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned on his side and wrapped the light sheet tighter around himself.

"Naruto, you said you'd take me to the Hokage today." Neji pushed Naruto's side until Naruto grinned although still half asleep.

"I'm up. Stop tickling." Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but took his time to sit up. "I hate mornings." Naruto stood, stretched and yawned then made his way to the bathroom. In less than ten minutes, Naruto was dressed and almost more than half awake.

Neji walked in front of him and reached the front door. They put their shoes on and walked outside. Naruto reached for Neji's hand and didn't say a word when Neji squeezed back.

--

"Ohayo **1 **Shizune." Naruto smiled politely at Shizune while discreetly pushing Neji down the hall towards Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, how can I help you? You don't have an appointment." Naruto gave one last firm push, while he took Shizune's hand.

"Actually I wanted to speak with you." Naruto's smile was a handsome half tug at his lips, which Shizune bought quite easily.

"Is that so?" Neji heard no more. He'd taken the hint quite clearly and was already halfway down the hall.

"Tsunade-sama** 2 **." Neji looked at the ANBU guards at the door, but continued in anyways.

"Yes?" Tsunade kept her face on the scroll that was spread out on her desk and Neji deeply suspected she was sleeping instead of reading.

"Did you find anything new?" Neji walked up to her desk and noticed the ink was running on the scroll. The Hokage was indeed sleeping.

"Huh?" Tsunade lifted her face off of the scroll and noticed Neji was there. "Oh right, right!" She wiped the drool from her cheek, which smeared the ink on her skin. She coughed in her hand then reached for the scrolls that held her newfound information.

"Well, I have found the person who made it. The only thing I know is that it was a joke for a fellow ANBU." Tsunade brought out the once blank scroll and showed Neji a half filled paper.

"What is that?"

"Well, I'm going to assume that the lighter the bow gets the more of the jutsu that appears on the paper. I've seen it gain by inches. I still can't tell much about it since it's half done and it seems the important parts are near the end."

"So about the guy who made this. Where is he?"

"He's on a mission. He will be back in a couple of days." Tsunade rolled the scroll back up and placed it in her desk.

"Is there still nothing I can do?" Neji shifted on his new Nin boots that Naruto insisted on buying his second day with him.

"Continue to stay with Naruto and be civil if you can."

"It might be dangerous." Neji looked at her desk now and not at her eyes.

"Nonsense. You're still a 12-year-old. It is quite more dangerous on your own, after all I can't afford to have you molested, kidnapped or worse." Tsunade reached for a bag behind her desk. "Here I got you these." She tossed the bag to Neji. "Clothes."

"Oh, thank you." A small blush came to his face when he peeked into the bag.

"I see Naruto already got you some, but since I don't know exactly how long the jutsu will last I thought it wouldn't hurt."

"Of course."

"You seem a bit taller." Tsunade noticed the pants he was wearing were a bit short.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I've grown since the incident."

"Well, for now don't worry about those things. Just stay with Naruto. Get to know him and have some fun. Try to take this as a vacation."

"I'll try Tsunade-sama."

In a way, that was a clear dismissal. Tsunade inclined her head and waited for Neji to leave the office.

Tsunade waited a minute before she burst out laughing. In truth she had found out more than she'd let on. It wasn't a dangerous jutsu at all. In fact all he had to do was make the bow red. Eventually it would get to a point where it would materialize and by simply removing it, his chakra would be unsealed. Of course she hadn't yet found out how to make it turn different colors, but her mind had given her some ideas, after all it was Jiraiya's jutsu.

--

Naruto was sitting at the exit with a black eye. Neji could have guessed quite easily what had happened.

"Naru-chan."

"Hey, how'd it go Tori? What did she say?"

"Not much. She told me to wait it out." Neji adjusted the heavy bag to his other arm.

"Oh what have you got there?" Naruto took the bag from Tori and started walking in the direction of home.

"Clothes. Tsunade-sama thought it would be useful." Neji continued walking towards Naruto's house without giving much thought to the clothes.

Once at home Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking. "Will you try some of that stuff on for me?" Naruto took a seat on the couch as if expecting his own private runway show.

"I suppose." Neji took off his shoes and reached for the bag Naruto was still holding. Neji headed into the bedroom and shut the door.

Naruto didn't know if Tori was actually going to try things on or if he was just taking a nap. No sooner had he wondered what was going on that Tori came out in clothes from Neji's time as a genin.

"It fits." Neji brushed the shorts down and adjusted the collar of his shirt before turning around for Naruto to admire.

"Looks like Neji's genin outfit. Very cute, but I don't like it. What else do you have in there?"

"Nothing I'm trying on. Tsunade-sama sure does have a sick sense of humor." Neji left to the other room and returned with the bag in hand. He dumped the contents on the floor. "Have a look."

Naruto picked up a tight blue bathing suit with green circles on the hips. It was stretchy. All the shirts seem to come above the belly button if Neji were to try them on and, in with the occasional small shorts and boyishly small pants, were random skirts.

"Try this on." Naruto lifted a small plaid skirt with a black ribbon bow on the hip.

"No." Neji answered flatly.

"How about this one?" Naruto lifted the bathing shorts again.

"No."

"What if we go swimming? What are you going to wear?" Naruto smirked.

"We aren't going swimming and if we do I'd rather go naked than wear that."

"Works for me." Naruto put the clothes back into the large white bag and returned it to Tori.

--

"Ramen?" Neji reluctantly took a seat at the table.

"What do you have against ramen?" Naruto wasted no time in digging in.

"Nothing. I should teach you how to cook." Neji lifted the soft aromatic noodles to his mouth.

"Hmm, okay. We can go grocery shopping later in the week." Naruto spoke no more, but doubled his eating efforts.

--

"Naruto." Naruto turned to look at Tori who was walking away.

Naruto stood and followed him into the room. "What is it?"

Neji looked at Naruto's blue eyes and pierced them with his own violet gems.

"Could you sleep in the bed tonight?"

Not a very good idea, but Naruto did miss his bed. "Sure." Naruto smiled and ruffled Neji's hair "I guess I could do that."

They were leaning close again while sitting on the bed. Just like last time Naruto pulled back and took a deep breath as he dropped himself onto his elbows.

Neji winced as he felt pinching on his neck. "Itai." He stood up and looked in the mirror. The bow was glowing and soon it stopped. The bow was bright like it had been that first day.

"What's wrong?" Naruto followed him into the bathroom.

"I don't know. It stopped fading. In fact I think it's back to the normal color." Neji rubbed his now painless neck.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto reached for Neji's neck and started rubbing it gently.

"Not anymore it just felt like a pinch."

"I've been meaning to ask what the seal was for." Naruto led Tori back to the room.

"It is a seal for--" Neji couldn't think fast enough for once.

"Is it like Neji's? I mean I know about the branch family and the seal. Neji had one on his forehead **3 **." Naruto couldn't stop his talking. "Is that what that is? I don't mean to be rude, but I am curious."

"Yes. That's what it is." Neji nervously rubbed at the bow. He didn't want to lie to Naruto. As hard to believe as it was he hadn't lied once to Naruto since he'd moved in (name and age aside).

Seeing the look that crossed Tori's face Naruto suddenly realized how it must feel to have others know about something so private. "I have one too you know."

He _didn't _know.

"Here look." Naruto removed his shirt and attempted to call up Kyubi's chakra. The ink spread like a black fire lit on his stomach as it took life against his golden skin.

"What is it for?" Neji couldn't stop his hand from reaching out.

"Stop that. It tickles." Naruto giggled and slapped Neji's hand away.

"It is a gift from my father or a curse, depending on which way you look at it."

Neji was silent as he pieced together the information he'd gathered throughout the years.

After minutes of silence Naruto spoke up, "Maybe we should get to bed now." Naruto led Neji to the large soft bed that was waiting for him.

"Sure." Neji removed his shirt and undid his pants before letting them drop and pool around his ankles. He slid under the blankets while Naruto was trying to suppress a nosebleed.

"I wasn't kidding earlier. Let's go swimming tomorrow." Naruto kissed Tori's forehead.

"I'm not wearing those shorts." Neji turned his back to Naruto and smiled secretly to himself.

Naruto laughed at his answer and made his way to the other side of his bed.

Tomorrow would be another day.

**-**

**--**

**--**

Okay the poll on my page has a result for **NarutoxShikamaru (40) vs. NarutoxSai (25)** those are the highest polled **I will be closing the poll once I have 25 individual votes** so that means only the next 6 votes count (unless there is a sudden influx of votes and I can't shut off the poll, which isn't likely to happen, but still) Oh, yes ladies and gentlemen also **if you vote for your own request... umm send it in**! I'm amazing, but I can't read minds... YET! :)

Thanks for reading please review! oh yeah and **vote on my profile** so that I can start my next story... **PM me your requests pretty people**... I won't laugh at you... it **doesn't even have to be Naruto, shonen ai or anime**.

I'll take all requests and choose the best one...

**1** There are two ways to greet people in the morning. Most of you know this already. You may say "**ohayo gozaimasu" (OG)** or simply **"ohayo"(O).** The reason I decided to use Japanese this time was because **OG** signifies respect or perhaps for somebody you don't know so well. I wanted to let you, the reader, know that Naruto is familiar with Shizune by using simply **O**. Perhaps you can think up your own story on this, but you will see their 'relationship' sometimes during this story.

**2** I have used this a lot as well as other suffixes. **Sama, chan, kun, and san** are some suffixes that are used in the Japanese world. **Sama** is used after a superior's or customer's name, regardless of gender, also used when adressing letters. **Chan** is used for children male or female, in this story you see it used as a childish term of affection between Naruto and Neji. **Kun** is used after a boy's given name also can be used after a subordinate's family name once again this is regardless of gender. **San** is used with anyone if other titles are unavailable. There are many titles that can be used ex. bucho, gakucho, kocho, sensei, shacho, tencho, but we won't go into those here. (most information given here is from **Eriko Sato, PhD, Japanese instructor and translator**)

**3** I you want to ask about the seal and why Neji's regular green seal isn't present you will have to wait for the answer in later chapters. If you **MUST **know or else you'll die or worse, stop reading :P , PM me and I'll let you know.


	11. Choices, Choices, Choices

**I wish I were famous so that I could be like, I'm Lovely Spell and then everyone would want to love me.**

**-**

**--**

**--**

It was rather strange to wake up with a warm body against his. The little body was curled around him just like Kakashi's dogs did on long scouting nights. Naruto moved his hand to pet the fur on the little dog that was curled up against his side.

_Hmm soft coat, Kakashi must have washed it._

They always liked when he scratched behind their ear. Naruto moved his hand and rubbed on the side of the long-haired canine. It seemed to purr. How strange, but at least it seemed to like it because it pressed closer towards Naruto.

_I hope it doesn't try to hump me._

Something was definately pressing against his side. Naruto pulled his hip away only to have the small dog rub up against his leg again.

"Shoo!" Naruto sat up when he felt the dog's enthusiasm grow. He pushed the black haired lump away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Neji sat up while Naruto rubbed at the sleep in his eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto stole a glance at Tori's lap and hoped he wouldn't notice his wandering eyes. He made his way to the bathroom and thought it was about time he had at least some release on the pressure that had been building the past few days. "I'm not used to sleeping with another person in the bed."

Now Neji knew for sure that Naruto had never been in a serious relationship. Also, this meant that the rumors of Naruto and the Uchiha moving in as a couple was incorrect. Neji willed himself back to sleep with the memory of nimble fingers working through his long hair.

--

Naruto stood naked in his bathroom. He was deciding between a cold shower and a longer day or a warm shower and a more relaxing day. Obviously, the cold shower was standing out more because Tori was just in the other room and could walk in on him at any second. He really should have requested a door with a lock. If he were to take the warm shower he could feel a bit more normal around Tori since he wouldn't be bursting with desire. Oh, the choices if only he had someone to help him decide.

**-**

**--**

**--**

**Oh, but wait, Naruto does have someone to help him decide...**


	12. White

Okay, M won out by far. For those of you that voted for under M you can completely skip this chapter not miss out on plot. For the rest of you **I hope it is in good taste**.

The fic will change to M because I've decided that any form of love for a child is a theme for a more mature audience no matter how fluffy I try to make it.

**warning:** self love...

**I do not own Naruto manga/series**.

Next Chapter will be posted before Friday. New story for Iruka's b-day will be posted. The title will be **Kakashi's Bad Day**.

-

--

--

Naruto stared hard at the innocent tile on the bathroom walls. They didn't have an answer for him either. The air that morning was far colder than on regular mornings. He must have been up very early, but then who could blame him? Who could sleep with a young boy rubbing up against their leg?

That did it. Naruto settled for a warm bath. He set the temperature before he thought it through and second guessed himself again.

It had been a while since he'd had a chance to indulge in some time alone and today seemed like a good day to do so. For the last time he opened the bathroom door and saw that it was nearing ten. Tori was wound up in the blanket and looked like an innocent little boy.

Naruto felt guilty, but not too guilty. He closed the door and walked back into the shower. The bath was almost full now. He settled in to it and shut the water off. He was going to drain it so he might as well not waste too much of it.

Naruto reached for his favorite soap, which he hid in a jar under the sink. He placed it next to the tub and slowly sunk his head deeper into the warm water.

His hair drooped over his eyes and the water dripped onto his chest when he came back up. With a single hand movement Naruto slicked the hair away from his forehead and let it all fall back towards his neck. The warm water was doing wonders for his muscles. It seemed he had been worrying more than he'd thought.

Naruto raised his knees and felt the chill of the cold air once they were out of the water. He really should have closed the window before getting in. He knew that if he stood up and closed it he wouldn't be able to get back in the mood he had created.

Naruto closed his eyes and let his hands drift under the water. He always preferred using his left, so he did. His left hand seemed to have less calluses and more rhythm than his clumsy right one. Being under water always gave a different feeling. The skin felt smoother and the warm water had significantly softened his hands.

From base to tip his hand travelled slowly. He teased the soft ridge and let his fingers rub over the small opening. Naruto never liked being bottom. He couldn't picture himself as the submissive type and enjoy it as much as he enjoyed giving pleasure to his partner.

Naruto's thoughts drifted to a faceless person with soft white skin. He did like white skin. It seemed the best kind to mark. Naruto stared at his right hand and began what he knew would work. He held his right hand as a fist and cleaned the water on his chest until it was dry.

Naruto closed his eyes and lifted his right hand to his lips. The easiest way to imagine the contours and ridges of the body was to replace it with something that had the familiar feel of such.

A surge of feeling exploded on his hips and lower stomach. It would escape his grasp if he delayed it any longer. A steady hand reached and held on to a blinding rush. Naruto sat up and watched as his release swirled and got lost in the water. Eventually he was staring at nothing where white had once been. Now it was time for a shower.

-

--

--

Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review. No lessons today.


	13. Enter Hyugasama

So, here I am... here's a new chapter. You all make me smile with your reviews so here is a new chappy early as usual. I hope you enjoy it.

**warning: shonen ai yaoi shota**

**I do not own naruto series/manga**

sorry for typos/misspelled things... I don't think I betaed this.

OH and I have to pimp **XxMysticMariexX **b/c she wrote a story called **Taboo Love** and I'm totally in it... well no I'm not, but I was mentioned in the a/n lol so if you'd like check it out!

-

--

--

Neji noticed that he was slowly falling into Naruto's sleeping pattern. He'd woken up later everyday he'd spent with Naruto. Today was no different. The time was closer to midday than daybreak.

"Morning." Naruto walked by with his towel around his neck and his hair dripping a trail all the way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." At least he had forgotten about going swimming by now. Neji began his routine and thought he smelled peppermint. Naruto had bought him a hair tie a day after he'd suggested Neji wear his hair up, which Neji highly suspected Naruto had simply stolen from Iruka. Naruto seemed to like when he wore his hair tied up. After brushing his hair into a high pony tail and leaving enough to cover his forehead Neji headed out into the kitchen where Naruto was playing with the stove. He had to be playing because it wasn't even on.

"What are you doing?" Neji cautiously approached Naruto.

"Making eggs and bacon." Naruto pretended to scramble the eggs and flip the bacon which lacked the usual sizzle.

"Where did you get those?"

"Chouji said they were good. So, I made them." Naruto served up two plates and threw the pans into the sink. The bacon pan didn't even have oil in it.

"Right."

"Don't you like it?" Naruto set down the plates and handed Neji a fork.

"No, I love it. Thank you." Neji began eating and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a take out box.

"You see. I can do variety." Naruto grinned and dug in.

--

"Alright Tori-chan you do the dishes." Naruto was patting his stomach and belching with each hit.

"You're disgusting." Neji picked up the plates and began his chore for the day.

"I'm going out really quick. Would you mind if I left you alone for a couple of minutes?" Naruto was already grabbing some pants from his room.

"If you insist." Neji rinsed the spotless pans from the sink and set them back on the stove. The plates were soon on the drying rack.

"Tsunade might get mad if I leave you alone. I have an idea, but get dressed now 'cause Sakura-chan goes in at noon." Naruto zipped up his vest and waited for Tori to jump into his clothes just as fast.

--

"Naru-chan! This might not be a good idea!" Neji clung onto Naruto's hair with tight little fists and gripped his neck with his thighs.

"Stop choking me!" Naruto was still jumping rooftops, and refused to slow down.

"No, you'll drop me," Neji tightened his legs around Naruto's neck. "baka!"

--

Sakura came to the door quicker than expected. Naruto was still getting after Tori for the bruises that were quickly forming on his neck.

"Naruto! What happened to your neck?" Sakura reached out to touch the sides of his neck.

"Itai!" Naruto winced and pushed Sakura's hands away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I came to ask you for a small favor." Naruto rubbed his sore neck with one hand and with the other he pushed Tori forward.

"Hey, Tori-kun. I almost didn't see you." Sakura moved aside and offered them to step inside.

"Sakura-chan." Tori smiled and inclined his head.

"We wanted to know if we could borrow your kitchen tonight."

"No." Sakura didn't even blink.

"What? Why not?" Naruto was using his whining voice, which Neji noticed only emerged when he was with childhood friends.

"Naruto what happened last time you borrowed my kitchen?" Sakura was returning from the kitchen with cold iced tea for the three.

"I did the ninja community a service and I burned off Lee's eyebrows!" Naruto took his drink while Neji tried to hold back his laughter. "I'll tell you about it later Tori-chan." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, they didn't grow back until Tsunade-sama herself healed them!"

"What's your point?" Naruto sipped his tea and hoped he'd left his windows open because it was getting hotter by the minute.

"My point is I like my eyebrows."

"What if we--"

"No."

"Not even if I--"

"Not even if you." Sakura interrupted.

"But Tori-chan can--"

"help you burn down the kitchen. I know. Sorry boys not tonight." Sakura was staring at Naruto's neck.

"What?"

"I don't even want to know how you managed to get those." Sakura shook her head, but placed her glass down on the table and readied herself to heal them.

"Oh, Tori-chan did it on the way over." Neji elbowed him in the ribs.

"You see what I mean? You two can't even safely arrive at my house." Sakura brought up her hands and healed the bruises that were left after Kyubi had worked on them.

"Fine. Your kitchen smells anyways." Naruto stood up and handed his glass to Sakura. Neji placed his on the table and stood up as well.

"What? Naruto don't be like that." Sakura stood up and followed Naruto to the door.

"Like what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto had a much too serious look on his face. "Hyuga-sama do you feel like I'm being like _that_?" Naruto looked down at Tori with and expectant look.

"No Uzumaki-sama. Everything seems normal**2**." Neji tried not to smile. He could see where this was going.

"Exactly. Now that we've cleared that up I think we'll be leaving." Naruto opened the door and followed Tori out.

"Naruto don't start that." Sakura was still holding his glass in her hand.

"I have no idea what you mean. Hyuga-sama perhaps Uchiha-san will be kind enough to lend us his grand kitchen. It might just be spacier." Naruto turned and made to walk away while Tori responded loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"He probably cleans it too."

"Naruto! Get back here! Naruto!" Sakura called from the door, but finally gave up when they turned into the alley that led to the Uchiha complex.

--

Naruto and Neji burst out laughing as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"Just watch Tori-chan, she'll be at home after her shift and we'll get to use her kitchen!" Naruto was grinning. He was leading Tori to the grocery store which just happened to be on the way to Sasuke's house.

"I gathered that's what you were playing at." Neji found himself laughing a lot easier and the fun just seemed to ooze from all around Naruto.

"Let's get some food, and a movie too." Naruto waved to the pretty girl at the register and smiled when she blushed.

"Which one?" Neji was already heading to the well known isle.

--

"Naru-chan," Neji was leaning against Naruto's rising chest and was balancing the popcorn on his lap.

"What?"

"Did you use peppermint lotion?" Neji took a deep breath and noticed the smell again

"Why?"

"You smell like it." Neji coughed a bit and sat up. "A lot like it."

"You don't like it?" Naruto placed his face in his shirt and took a deep breath. "I find it clears the sinuses."

Neji drawled out. "Oh, yes. How sexy."

--

Just like clockwork Sakura arrived at precisely five in the afternoon.

"Hello Haruno-san." Naruto smiled innocently.

"Naruto stop it. Just come over. I already cleaned out the kitchen and I even bought you two some ramen." Sakura smiled kindly and waited patiently as she offered her peace.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Naruto closed the door on her and turned to do a little victory dance towards Tori.

-

--

--

**2 **Naruto is just being utterly ridiculous in this. My friend didn't understand what I meant, so I'm going to assume that only the people that have done this to others will get it.

**as for the poll ShikamaruxNarutoxShikamaru is winning by a long shot.**


	14. Cooking 101

Hello, and thank you for coming back :D. So, here is the newest chapter of Chibi Jutsu, no duh. I hope you enjoy it. **Please review** and all that jazz

**warning: shonen ai , shota, yaoi** and perhaps the mention of an erection... :D

**I do not own Naruto series/manga**, but the day I do I'll get Iruka more show time.

**-**

**--**

**--**

_Just like clockwork Sakura arrived at precisely five in the afternoon._

_"Hello Haruno-san." Naruto smiled innocently._

_"Naruto stop it. Just come over. I already cleaned out the kitchen and I even bought you two some ramen." Sakura smiled kindly and waited patiently as she offered her peace._

_"We'll be there in five minutes." Naruto closed the door on her and turned to do a little victory dance towards Tori._

--

"Told ya." Naruto continued his butt shaking boogie. He pulled Tori up by the hand from his seat and made him join in with a twist move of his own.

Neji finally stopped his erratic, amature dancing and caught his breath.."I think we should pack the groceries then."

"Aw, but I was having fun!" Naruto grinned, grabbed Tori's hand and spun him once before heading towards the kitchen.

"Naru-chan you can't dance to save your life!" Neji quickly made his way to kitchen and started searching for a bag to help Naruto carry the ingredients over to Sakura's house.

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, you're one to talk, twinkle toes."

--

"Hey you guys." Sakura took the bag from Tori's hands and invited them in. "Lee came over to help put out the fire."

"What fire?" Naruto set down his two bags on the counter and was already eyeing the ramen bowls hungrily.

"The one you will inevitably start." Sakura wasted no time in pointing Tori to the table and serving up drinks like a good host.

"That's not fair Sakura-chan! I don't always start a fire." Naruto attempted to look sullen, but the aroma wafting through the room was hard to ignore, so instead he grinned.

"Naru-chan, you set fire to those fries just last week." Tori-chan snapped apart his chopsticks and realized he was developing a taste for Ichiraku's ramen.

"Naruto did you take down the sign I put up for you?" Sakura took a seat next to Lee and offered to refill his glass.

"What sign?" Tori reached out for his juice.

"Water and hot oil don't mix." Naruto recited with Sakura at the same time.

This set off a round of laughter and so began the night.

--

"Well, you boys have fun in the kitchen. We'll be watching a movie in the living room. If you make anything edible we won't mind test tasting." Sakura took Lee by the hand and lead him into the next room.

"What are we making Tori-chan?" Naruto was already leaning on the counter and staring at the specks on the ceiling.

"We'll start with a simple miso soup." Tori began ordering the ingredients by their use in the recipe.

"I know how to make it. Next!" Naruto turned on all the dials on the stove to their highest setting.

"Tell me then." Neji crossed his arms and waited patiently.

"Well, you boil some water then stir in a 'glop' of miso paste. Easy." Naruto was boiling water and heating oil without purpose.

"Naruto please." Neji walked up, turned off the stove and removed all the pots.

"You called me Naruto."

"Because this is how you set fires." Neji took a deep breath and finally realized he'd have to call upon that unfallable Hyuga patience.

"You're with her now aren't you?" Naruto glared at Tori then launched a tickle attack.

"Not in the kitchen!" Neji tried to worm his way away, but Naruto had a tight hold on him from behind. He laughed until he was out of air and red in the face, if not purple. He swung his head back in hopes of knocking Naruto in the face, but that just made his neck a perfect target for a rasberry. "Naru-chan!" Neji pushed back again and this time felt something pushing against his back. His laughter stopped when Naruto's wandering fingers brushed him across the chest and in its place was a gasp that shouldn't have come from a child's lips.

"I'm sorry." Naruto let go quickly while Tori tried to catch his breath. "About, you know the--" Naruto pointed discreetly, at least as discreet as Naruto could be.

"It's okay. I just don't want Sakura to be right about the kitchen." Neji looked down at his own pants. "I'd be a hypocrite if I got after you for that."

"Yeah, well you aren't the adult." Now there was an awkward atmosphere just like last time.

"Naru-chan, grab the bonito flakes." Neji walked up to the stove and started boiling the water Naruto had started heating.

"How many?"

"Two of those little packets." Neji set the heat on medium after the water started to boil.

"Now what?"

"Just dump them in the water." Naruto was about to grab a spoon. "Don't stir!"

"Okay, okay you kitchen nazi." Naruto smelled the flakes and found the smell wasn't too bad.

"So, now we wait."

"How long?"

"Until it boils again."

"Three minutes?" Naruto looked hopeful.

"No."

"Oh."

"You do get to wait three minutes after it boils and we turn it off though." Neji tried to smile, but Naruto only seemed put off by the mention of the three minutes.

-- A pot of dashi later --

"Naruto pour that through a strainer while I pull the miso out from the fridge."

"Hai!" **1 **Naruto was leaning comfortably on the ledge of the cabinets soon after the order was given.

"Okay now we mix the --" Neji looked around the kitchen quickly. "Naruto, where's the dashi?"

"The what now?" Naruto started looking around too. "This?" He lifted a bowl which was full of wet bonito flakes.

"No, that's trash. I mean the liquid you strained for us."

"Oh, that." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head while he waited for the coming explosion.

"Did you dump the stock?" Neji's eyebrow was twitching, it must have been.

"Did we need it?" Naruto just smiled again while he set a new pot to boil with new flakes.

-- Another pot of dashi later --

"Naruto pour the liquid through a strainer and let the liquid collect into this pot." He shook said pot for emphasis. "Do not discard, throw, dump or get rid of it in the sink, trash can, or out the window. Do not drink the liquid. Do not--"

"I got it, chibi." **2 **Naruto didn't like this bossy Tori, not too much. At least not in the kitchen.

"Chibi?"

"That's right." Naruto collected said liquid and set it on the stove.

"Now we will mix the miso paste with a little bit of hot water." Neji handed Naruto a cup with the measured miso in it and water. "Stir."

"Now what?"

"Just add it to the heating dashi."

"Can I stir this one?" Naruto was holding onto two spoons, one in each hand.

"Sure."

-- Taste Test --

"This is great. Tori-kun you are a great teacher if you managed to get Naruto to make this!" Sakura took a second bowl with extra tofu, while Lee was on his third.

"I don't see how it's any different from the way I make it." Naruto looked down and saw the smirk on Tori's face. "Fine, It's a lot better." Then Tori smiled at him and that alone was worth admiting he was wrong.

Sakura took Tori to the guest room where he had left one of Naruto's shirt. While they were gone Lee started waving a box in front of Naruto's face.

"What?" Naruto stopped his hand and stared at the cover. It was a new romantic comedy called Formula 17. **3 **"Are we watching this?"

Lee looked embarrassed, but shrugged anyways.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Lee's eyes burned with the fire of youth!

"Is this another one of your punishments?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and waited.

Lee nodded then smiled. Before the tears of manlihood began Naruto interrupted.

"I don't know if this is appropriate for Tori to watch." Naruto returned the movie with the cover facing towards Lee's chest.

"To watch what?" Sakura came over to the sit with them in the living room.

"A movie." Naruto covered Tori's ears with his palms. "Formula 17."

"Oh, that." Naruto released Tori's ears. "Well, I think it's funny and cute. It really shows that true love prevails even between--" Naruto quickly clasped his hands tightly around Tori's head and he heard nothing more.

Tori rubbed at his head. It was starting to hurt from those two sudden hits.

"Naruto at Tori's age you had invented" There were those sweaty palms over his ears again. "Harem no Jutsu and Sexy no Jutsu." Then they were removed.

"Stop it Naru-chan." It was such a tiny voice that Neji himself didn't believe it was his.

"I'm sorry Tori-chan."

"Just watch the movie. I already saw it anyways." Neji leaned back on the sofa and crossed his leg. "I also saw you use Sexy no Jutsu on Kakashi-sensei when he came over to ask about his lost book."

"Why are you so observant?" Naruto rubbed the top of Tori's head affectionately.

_'Because I like watching you_.' was left unsaid. Neji leaned into Naruto's side while Lee slipped in the movie and Sakura dimmed the lights.

--

"You two should come over next sunday too. I'll teach you how to make--"

"Today is sunday?" Naruto was staring wide eyed at Sakura.

"Yes. It's sunday the 17th of--"

"Shit." Naruto closed his eyes then spun around to check the living room clock. It was already near midnight.

-

--

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I hope you were having just as much fun as Naruto was, and also forgot that he had a date on Sunday with Kushii.**

--

**1 Hai**- yes, yes sir and in this instance Naruto is answering really short as if speaking to a superior.

**2 Chibi**- shorty, short, midget... all of those, but I do believe that chibi has evolved into something less harsh in the anime world. It really is how I meant to use it. More of a "shorty" than a "midget" reference really.

**3 Formula 17** - Is an awesome movie first of all. The central theme of the story is finding true love and it is presented in a very funny way! This movie is great. I recommend you all watch it at least once. You can find it in various places one of them is **aarinfantasy.**

**Note:** for the miso soup, those are actually real directions for it. If you so desire to make a pot here are the measurements.  
2 tbl spoons white miso paste  
1 tbl spoon hot water (to mix with the miso paste)  
4oz firm tofu, drained and cut into cubes  
4 snowpeas, trimmed and sliced (which I usually replace with green onion)

Dashi is made with these measurements  
4 cups water (32fl oz/1 L)  
2 cups (1/2oz/15 g) dried bonito flakes, loosely packed

measurements/recipe from my favorite sushi book titled "Sushi" by Vicki Liley


	15. Not That Easy

I'm such a liar and I can't help it. Here's a new chapter I couldn't wait to post... darn... oh well! Please review and enjoy.

**I'm also pretty sure ShikaxNaru beat the poll by a long shot... but I haven't closed it yet :P**

**-**

**--**

**--**

_Naruto waved at Kushii from the outside. It was early and the shops around the area hadn't opened for business just yet, even thought it was a Monday. Kushii walked up to the door with a soft smile that Naruto wasn't expecting._

_"Good morning." Naruto walked into the fresh lemon scented store and its shiny clean floor._

--

Neji had been pacing the floor since early morning when he had woken up to a knock and Naruto hadn't been home. After what seemed like hours of waiting he heard a key enter the lock. Neji pulled open the door which made Naruto stumble forward with the bags that he had in his arms.

"Naruto!" Neji took the bags from his arms and placed them on the table.

"Tori-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto had never seen Tori so worried in the weeks he had been there.

"Nothing." Relief seemed to wash away the wrinkles from his forehead and the strain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry chibi." Naruto took a seat and waited for Tori to come back to the living room. "I should have left you a note."

"It wasn't that." Neji insisted stubbornly.

"Come here." Naruto opened his arms and waited for Tori to comply. When he did Naruto settled his head over Tori's and took the time to inhale the sweet smell of his head. "Did you miss me?"

"I might have." Neji moved out of the embrace and settle back onto the couch.

"Well,_ I _have a surprise!" Naruto leaned against the side of the couch and placed his left leg onto it.

"Not ramen in those boxes is there?" Neji made a face that was new even to Naruto.

"No! You little-- anyways, we have a date on Wednesday." Naruto smiled at Tori and Tori seemed to shine right back.

"R-really?" Neji had been waiting for it to happen. He hadn't though Naruto would be able to take much longer, but he really had not expected the break he needed so soon.

"Yup, so, wear your best clothes and be ready by seven." Naruto stood up and pulled Tori up with him. He reached for both of his hands and groaned loudly when he pulled Tori up. "You're getting heavy Tori-chan."

"That is your fault. How could someone _not_ gain weight on ramen alone?" Tori let go of Naruto's hands and began to help him unpacking their breakfast. He was happy because on Wednesday _he_ had a date.

--

"Please tell me that isn't ramen flavored ice cream." Neji was gathering their lunch plates, which, just like their breakfast, came in styrofoam boxes.

"This isn't ramen flavored ice cream." Naruto smiled and popped open the large bucket. The smell of miso ramen filled the kitchen.

--

Naruto was laying staring at his ceiling. It must have been well past midnight and he had a warm body curled up next to his own. He had been doing that for a while now. Naruto was wondering if having such a routine with Tori would be bad. Tori had to leave sometime. Hinata was back in town. Without a doubt the rest of the Hyuga would return soon. He had also seen Hanabi and her father out a couple of days back. Maybe he should have asked Tsunade for how long the mission would last. He was sure that if this went on for a couple more weeks he would end up becoming attached (as, if he wasn't already). He closed his eyes and thought back to Sunday. He had been having so much fun with the person he was to replace that he had forgotten the one he was supposed to date. Maybe the thoughts and feelings he had for Tori weren't going to leave quite so easily.

**-**

**--**

**--**

I hope you keep in mind that Neji woke up because of a knock at the door... oh yeah review if you feel like it.

**Oh yeah, check out my beta profile if you're looking for one.**


	16. Cue the Waterworks

Welcome back! I'll try to make it quick, but fail more than likely. We've passed the 15th chapter mark. I promised weekly updates up until the 15th chapter. So, now that we have a lot of chappys up, I'm going to post a new story that was promised to a good reviewer. The name of the story will be** Beach Bum**. About 5 chapters of **AU NejixNaruxNeji**. I'll be updating Knightly treats as well. I'll try to keep updates on Chibi Jutsu bi-weekly, but you guys know I'm a liar so I'll probably post randomly and in quicker intervals than just bi-weekly. Also I'm really trying to make Naruto make his move with Neji, but he seems to be holding on to those morals a bit too much. So, soon we're going to break him... by going to a random body of water...

**warning: shonen ai, yaoi, shota**

**I do not own Naruto series/manga**... If I did I'd have more IrukaxNaruto moments.

**The poll:** ANBU!ShikaxANBU!Naru is winning. I'm going to assume that is the winner, but I'll be leaving that poll open until I finish Knightly Treats.

**-**

**--**

**--**

It was a lazy Tuesday. Naruto was still laying sprawled across the bed with his eyes closed. He could feel the heat and orange glow of the sun on his eyelids, but he refused to accept the morning's call. He tried to sense Tori, but realized that he was alone on his comfy, white bed. It was a good day.

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard shuffling nearing the bed he was laying on. "Naruto," Naruto lifted his head which was resting comfortably on top of his hands "I think I broke the washer." Naruto sat up and saw that Tori's pants were rolled up to his knees.

"What happened?" Naruto jumped off of the bed and onto his wet wood floor. He looked down and noticed that all of the apartment was flooded. "Oh, man!" He searched the floor for things that might be ruined, but only saw ramen cups. "Come let's clear this out." Naruto watched the little ramen boats float as if carried by a current. Of course his house wasn't leveled correctly so it seemed that most of the water was in his bedroom.

"It didn't stop filling, and I tried to stop it, but I haven't really--" Naruto rubbed the top of Tori's head gently as he had taken to doing every once in a while.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto then crouched to eye level and smiled. "We'll clean it up together."

Neji smiled and once again had to think back and ask himself why he ever though badly of Naruto. He could be very sweet and kind. It was almost annoying how understanding he could be, but Neji was no longer annoyed. In fact, Neji might have been falling--

"Come on, slow poke!" Naruto ran and splashed in the clean water.

"Going!" Neji walked cautiously around the cups, ignored the pinching at his neck (not for the first time that week) and followed Naruto into the living room.

"Tori-chan grab that red box. I don't want the inside to get wet." Naruto pointed to the box in the corner. "Hmm, I think the bottom of the sofa is wet." Naruto opened the door to his balcony, but the water didn't want to flow out. Instead the water which had been gathering in the balcony flowed in and made all the cups re-start their voyage to his room. "Damn." Naruto wondered where he had his broom. He had to call for back up. "Tori-chan wait here!"

Neji stood with the box in his arms and the water that was still flowing was slowly making the water level rise. He watched as Naruto ran into his room and did various seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**1"** Naruto splash water all over himself as he slammed his palm on the floor of his bedroom. After the smoke cleared a large, yellow frog appeared. "Gamatatsu**2**?"

"N-naruto!" The pudgy frog was crushing Naruto against the door frame.

"Gamatatsu where is your brother?" Naruto was trying to escape.

"Gamakichi**3** is away with Father." Gamatatsu walked back and shoved the bed to the other side of the room. "Did you remodel?" He moved the water with his front hand. "I like the water feature."

"No, I need you to take a message." Naruto walked out into the living room and called Tori over. "Tell Sasuke to bring a broom and a bucket; it is an emergency."

"Okay do I get--"

"Yes, snacks after you return. This is Hyuga Tori by the way." Tori smiled at the frog. "Tori this is Gamatatsu." The three stood for a while until Naruto spoke up again. "Well, get on it!" With another puff of smoke the frog was gone and another small tidal wave was started.

Naruto took the box from Tori's hands and placed it on top of the dresser. "I really hope he remembers how to find Sasuke." As soon as the words left his mouth there was another puff of smoke.

"Naruto! What's wrong!?" Sasuke was standing on his couch in full ANBU uniform and gear with a bucket and broom, one in each hand.

Neji had to try very hard not to laugh (very, very hard).

"Umm, get off of my couch. You're scaring Tori." Naruto took the bucket from Sasuke.

"Gamatatsu said it was a dire emergency. Something about an attack and a weakness against buckets and brooms." Sasuke looked at the floor then at the balcony where more and more water was spilling in. "You flooded the place again." Sasuke jumped down and headed towards the balcony where he shut off the water lines.

"Maybe." Naruto was standing behind Tori.

"Hey, Tori-kun. Nice to see you again." Sasuke walked past Tori and unlocked Naruto's storage closet. "Here is a bucket for you." He handed Tori an orange bucket.

"Come on help me Sasuke!" Naruto started gathering buckets and dumping them over the stone balcony. Tori started doing the same.

"My back is going to hurt. I have like 50 pounds of gear on." Sasuke reached for a broom and opened the front door and because of the ramp a lot of the water rushed outdoors**4**. He swept the rest of the unmoving water with practiced ease out of the apartment.

"Chibi," Naruto called from behind Tori.

"Wha--" Naruto turned over a bucket of water on Tori's head. "You--!" Tori quickly gathered one too and splashed it across Naruto's retreating back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scooped up a bucket and slammed into Sasuke, who then ended up on the still flooded floor.

"Dammit Naruto!" Sasuke lifted his soaked shirt and shook the water from his head. Tori had been running and wasn't able to stop in time. He ended up slipping with his bucket and splashing the two of them.

"He started it!" Tori and Naruto said at the same time when Sasuke started to glare and then they burst into laughter.

--

"Naruto why didn't you just use a water jutsu to direct the water out?" Sakura and Hinata were holding hair dryers which were set on 'high' to dry the sofa.

"Better yet, Sasuke, why didn't you use a fire jutsu?" Hinata smiled at Tori who seemed to be having a good time with Naruto in the kitchen while eating the cupcakes she had brought over.

"Naruto is contagious." Sasuke was removing his gear and trying to dry it by the open balcony. "It escaped me completely."

Laughter was filling up the house and Sakura was the second to notice the interaction between the two in the kitchen. She lifted an eyebrow at Hinata then they shared a smile when they both spotted Naruto smearing icing on Tori's upturned nose.

"Oi, dobe, the girls were asking you a question." Sasuke turned in time to catch the shared look between the women and the spark in Naruto's eyes when Tori stuck his tongue out playfully. "Tell me I'm not the only one who sees this." Sasuke turned to the girls again and noticed Hinata's blush and Sakura's amusement.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and Tori and suddenly it clicked. Sasuke watched Sakura and Hinata as they set the tables back and started putting away their hair dryers. "Would you lovely ladies join me for dinner?" Sasuke flipped the sofa right side up and arranged it so that nobody could tell it had been moved.

Sakura and Hinata turned at the same time. "Sure." Hinata continued sneaking looks at Naruto and Neji every chance she got.

"Naruto," Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish whatever it was he was doing. "we're taking off."

"Okay thank you for your help." Naruto came back out with assorted snacks packed into a small open box. "I just need to go drop this off for Gamatatsu."

Neji smiled at the guests and waved at Hinata. He didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at him. It was almost as if he knew. "Bye Sasuke-kun."

"Ja Hyuga-san." Sasuke whispered his goodbyes when Naruto was distracted with thanking Hinata for the cupcakes. When Neji's eyebrow lifted Sasuke only nodded.

Now Neji had to hope Sasuke could keep a secret.

**-**

**--**

**--**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

If anyone is wondering, yes, yes I did flood the house with the washer (twice)...and yes I also had to clean it out...

**1 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu- I'm not too sure of the English anime version of this, but it is probably "Summoning Technique". Kuchiyose is used to summon animals with which the user has signed a contract with. Jiraiya, the 4th Hokage and Naruto are three ninja that have signed the scroll to summon frogs.

**2 **Gamatatsu- He is the little frog that first shows up when Naruto tries to summon Gamabunta for Ero-sennin at the battle with the three sannin. Ep. 94 "Attack! Fury of the Rasengan!" He's small, yellow and has blue circles on the side of his head.

**3 **Gamakichi- He is the small orange frog that shows up when Naruto attempts a frog summon when Gaara was still shifting into his demon. Ep.77 "Light vs. Dark: The Two Faces of Gaara!" He is the same size as Gamatatsu and his brother. He is orange and has a dark blue outline around his eyes.

**2&3** "While Gamakichi has yet to appear in Part II, a poster included with an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump has depicted a post-timeskip Naruto riding upon a much larger Gamakichi. In the poster, Gamakichi is now about the size of Gama and wields a large kunai. He also has a pipe, like his father." Taken from Narutopedia.

Because of the poster and the hints I assumed that Gamatatsu would also grow to be quite large. If you don't know who Gama is then you can think back to the end of episode 52 "Ebisu Returns: Naruto's Toughest Training Yet!". It is the first frog summoned in the series. Jiraiya sits on top of it while whiping Ebisu with its tongue

**4 **Because of the small space for the shoes water has gathered there and is able to spill out. The rest had to be swept from the other rooms.

oh yeah and all of this information, except for the narutopedia part, was taken from my brain and my Naruto collection, why? Because I love Naruto and Naruto trivia!


	17. I'm gonna tell!

Okay so, let me tell you why I seemed to have died. One week I was at my sister's house taking care of my recently fixed cat. The next week I spent in the hospital with my 4 year old niece. These last few days or week (I'm not even sure anymore) I spend getting a new car. I now own a nice orange scion xD release 1.0 ... number 404 of only 2000 produced... and it's pretty kewl.

**Warning: shonen ai, shota, yaoi.**

Even though I was gone for so long, **I still don't own Naruto manga/series.**

as for the **Poll: Naruxshika seems to have taken it all**... but you can still vote ... oh yeah and I have a shikaxnaruxshika story up called Shades of Blue... in case you haven't read it.

* * *

The forks, knives and spoons clinking on the cheap plastic plates was enough of a cover for what Sasuke wanted to talk about. He looked around and spotted a corner booth to which he lead both of his dinner companions to.

"Sasuke-kun I thought we were going to a fancier place." Sakura took one look at the vinyl wrapped seats then at the menu which was taped to the table.

"Yes, well you thought wrong. I wanted to talk about something serious." Sasuke looked at Hinata who was comfortably smiling to herself while staring out the window towards the setting purple sun.

"About Naruto?" Sakura waited for an answer that didn't come immediately.

"What would you like to drink?" A bubbly young girl with long brown hair bobbed her head while waiting for their drink order.

"Sweet tea." Hinata smiled and then went back to reading her menu.

"Water."

"Tea unsweetened." Sasuke waited until the girl's short skirt was barely visible in the crowd to begin talking again. "Yeah, about Naruto."

"Is it because of Tori?" Sakura raised her pink eyebrow and waited for Hinata who looked like she wanted to say something.

"No it isn't because of _Tori_. It's because of Neji."

"So you know?" Hinata looked at Sasuke's much too serious face.

"Know what?" Sakura turned to look between Sasuke and Hinata waiting to be let into the loop.

"Yeah I know. I see the way they look at each other. It isn't right."

"I thought Neji hated Naruto." Sakura was completely lost.

"Seems like he has changed his mind after living with Naruto for a couple of weeks." Sasuke uncrossed his leg and sat up when the waitress approached them with their drink orders.

"You can't be serious." Sakura smiled at the girl and passed Hinata her drink.

"Are you all ready to order?" She smiled at Sasuke and turned her head down slightly while she played with the hem of her apron.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

"I'll have a salad and a hot dog."

"We don't sell salads." The girl continued to smile.

"Do you put lettuce on your burgers?"

"Yup!"

"Then give me a bunch of that on a plate." Sakura smiled back just as sweetly.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich." Hinata was trying not to laugh at the faltering smile on their waitress' face.

"Great." She turned around and left.

"Poor girl." Sasuke watched as she walked away again, but not for the same reason.

"She's too ditzy for you Sasuke-kun." Hinata took a long sip of her tea as if she hadn't said a word.

"Hinata is right."

Sasuke ignored the comments. "Yes, Sakura we are serious. Please tell me you noticed."

"It did seem strange, but how long have you two known?"

"I found out tonight."

"I've known for some time now. I found out the first time I saw Tori. Neji let me know what was going on."

"So, what is going on? Why is he tricking, seducing and lying to Naruto?" Sasuke's eyebrows threw close and his hands turned to fists.

"Wow Sasuke-kun a bit defensive are we?" Sakura only laughed when her shin got kicked.

"I care about Naruto."

"We all care about Naruto." Hinata's hands couldn't stay still. The previous napkin, which was now in strips, was replaced with another.

"Then why let Neji do this to him? We have to tell him. Obviously Naruto has no idea. I see the way he looks at Tori. He's going to fall for that persona Neji cooked up."

"I think it's cute." Sakura moved back for her plate with lettuce.

"I think it has potential to be a real relationship and --"

"Girls, girls maybe for somebody else it could be 'cute' or 'real', but for Naruto this will be betrayal, break of trust and a breach of privacy because we knew and he didn't. He will find out eventually and it won't be good for him or Neji after I'm done with him."

"Maybe Naruto will figure it out soon." Sakura noticed a bug in her food. Normally she would scream and make a scene, but then she noticed more. She looked around and spotted Lee with Shino. Discreetly she waved then pushed her lettuce away from her body.

"Yeah and maybe Naruto will finally figure out why I have a key to his cleaning supplies and he does not." Sasuke sighed.

"He's not stupid Sasuke-kun." Hinata's brow was wrinkled in anger and offence.

"I didn't say he was."

"Seemed like you wanted to imply it." Sakura looked back to Sasuke.

"We all know he isn't stupid, but he is so innocent and child-like. He would never suspect it enough. He loves Tori to bits. I've seen it before. I've seen that dorky look on his face before with Gaara. He's falling for Tori."

"And I know my cousin. He's falling, if he hasn't already fallen, in love with Naruto."

"You see Sasuke-kun? It'll all work out because they love each other." Sakura smiled and hoped the food would be there soon because all of that water and cleaning had made her hungry.

"No it won't because Neji is falling in love with Naruto while Naruto is only in love with Tori, a 12 year old chakra-less boy who is much more open and playful than Neji. He is a completely different person from Neji. Naruto won't understand that. Even if he does forgive Neji nothing will be the same after being betrayed like that."

"You would know all about that. Wouldn't you Sasuke-kun?" Hinata smiled at the waitress as she set down everyone's order.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She sensed the atmosphere and soon turned and left when nobody spoke another word.

Dinner went by in silence and the only word spoken came from Sasuke's lips. "Check please." The trio walked out and towards Sakura's house without needing to speak.

"I know he's your cousin Hinata, but it doesn't make it right. I know what I did too and it wasn't right either. I just don't want to see Naruto hurt ever again."

"He's an adult Sasuke-kun. He isn't your baby to protect and keep safe. He is only your friend."

"He is my only family, Sakura. He's my best friend and I love him more than anything in the world. I'm not about to let some pretty boy who thinks he can lie to Naruto have some fun at my brother's expense!" Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That ANBU training really wasn't helping and his emotions weren't easy to control.

"Just like he's your family, Neji is my family. Do you know how many relationships he's had since the academy?" Hinata stopped and waited for Sakura to fish out her keys.

"Probably more than thirty. Do one night stands count?" Sasuke removed his shoes as he followed after both women and into the living room.

"None. Nobody. Neji doesn't date. Neji doesn't fall in love. He says love is a weakness and he won't let it get in his way. It might be hard to believe, but he's never even had a one night stand." Hinata took a seat while Sakura fetched drinks.

"How would you know this?"

"We live in the same complex. He never goes out. I know that because he spends all his free time practicing and training with my father. When he isn't he's training alone in the dojo."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't--"

"Believe what you want Sasuke-kun. I only know what goes on in my home. I know this is good for Neji. He's finally becoming more human. He has fun with Naruto."

"I'm with Hinata on this. Really, they're grown men they'll work it out."

Sasuke threw out a sarcastic laugh. "No, that's exactly the point! They're both grown men, but one doesn't know they're both grown men and thinks he's a man with a child! It isn't fair. It isn't right and I'm going to tell Naruto about this as soon as I see him again."

"Sasuke-kun please don't ruin this for Neji. Just let me talk to him first. I'll tell him that if he doesn't come clean soon you'll do it for him." Hinata placed her drink down and looked at Sasuke who was still steaming.

"Yeah, Neji is a pretty reasonable guy. I'm sure he'll understand and make everything work."

"Fine, but if he hurts Naruto, I'm holding both of you responsible."

* * *

please review


	18. Girls and Schemes

Go ahead lynch me, but I warn you if I die there really won't be anymore chapters for Chibi Jutsu o.o ... okay so originally this is actually only half of the chapter that I wanted to post, but b/c life sucks and I've been yet again faced with another dilemma my muse seems to have abandoned me mid-chapter. So, instead of making you wait an additional 3 months for the full chapter I'm posting half of it.

**warning:** yaoi, shota and all that jazz

**I don't own Naruto series or manga**, but the day I do, I'm buying a bed.

Oh yeah and I have a few new one shots **"Teaching Sasuke" and "Kakashi's Bad Day"** check them out if you get bored waiting for me. Usually I write one shots when I'm having a block with my chaptered stories, which I am most certainly having.

--

--

--

--Three days ago on Monday--

_Naruto waved at Kushii from the outside. It was early and the shops around the area hadn't opened for business just yet, even thought it was a Monday. Kushii walked up to the door with a soft smile that Naruto wasn't expecting._

_"Good morning." Naruto walked into the fresh lemon scented store and its shiny clean floor._

_"Morning Naruto-kun." Kushii still held the mop in his hand._

_"I wanted to apologize about yesterday." Naruto smiled sheepishly._

_"I'm sure something important came up." He offered._

_The memory of watching a movie with Tori laying on him came to mind as did their tickle fight in the kitchen. "You could say that. I just have to keep taking care of Tori-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't able to let you know. I would like to make up for it." Naruto's usually energetic mood was down because of the early hour and his shame._

_"How about dinner on Wednesday? That is my only day off." Kushii then showed off that radiant smile that nobody could possibly say no to._

_"Only if I pay." Naruto returned the smile._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"About Tori--"_

_"Bring Tori-kun." Kushii smiled again and it was hypnotic._

_"It wouldn't be right._

_"Well, I'm sure my little sister would like a date."_

_"Oh, that sounds great! I'm sure he'll be glad!" Naruto was so excited he didn't notice the smirk on Kushii's face._

_"Wednesday then. I'll pick you two up at seven." _

_Naruto nodded and started making his way back home._

_Naruto was glad that Kushii hadn't decided to dump him. He picked up some breakfast at the local Korean restaurant, but had to go in through the kitchen because even they weren't open for breakfast yet. Naruto struggled with the key in his hand. After preparing himself for a long struggle with the doorknob the door opened of its own accord or so it seemed. _

--Wednesday Morning--

"Tsunade-sama, may we speak with you?" Hinata and Sakura were calling lightly from the outside of the large wooden doors. They'd been knocking and waiting patiently. Even Shizune had let them up with an appointment. Sakura knew her master well and could bet Tsunade was asleep. With one last knock Sakura pushed the door open and yelled out a wake up call. "Tsunade-sama!" Hinata walked in behind Sakura and carefully closed the door so that it only made a soft click.

"I'm awake." Tsunade turned her chair around and faced the girls with the most pretend alert face she could muster. She'd been enjoying the morning breeze which for once wasn't clammy or excessively dry. Granted she'd been enjoying it with a good long nap, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"You were asleep?" Sakura walked over to her desk and saw that the work from that morning was still in neat piles as Shizune tended to bring them in.

"No. How can I help you girls?" Tsunade quickly reached for a pen and began looking for her seal and stamping ink.

"We had a --" Sakura began.

"A small request, really." Hinata walked up next to Sakura with a sweet smile on her face. You couldn't even tell they were planning to get Neji and Naruto gone for a while so that Sasuke wouldn't break them up. Not yet, it couldn't happen just yet. Sakura and Hinata had decided that the boys would fall in love. They'd be happy and of course have them to thank for it. Sasuke as usual was being paranoid and over protective. What a pity, the hottest boy in Konoha had turned into the mother hen that would rival Iruka.

"Request?" Tsunade was still just catching up on the fact that she was awake and not in the middle of a dream. It had been a great nap really. So, what could two girls want from her? She'd trained them in medical jutsu. She usually gave them pretty reasonable hours and duties around the village. She hadn't sent Sakura out on a mission, but surely Hinata wasn't ready for another one so soon. This was too much thinking for her so early in the morning. Tsunade sat back and instead just waited for her answer.

"Yes. You see, about Neji-kun," Sakura started again.

"And Naruto-kun." Hinata picked up as if rehearsed.

"Oh, well I suppose it isn't that big of a surprise that you two figured it out." Tsunade was now fully awake. She sat up in her seat and dropped all she was doing. If something had gone wrong she needed to act quickly. With the information she had on the jutsu she knew people could get hurt.

"We thought it strange that you had set Naruto in charge of Neji for this mission, but--"

"I didn't. Neji picked Naruto out of three possible ninja." Tsunade wondered if it was too early for sake. It probably was. She would have to take tea then.

"Oh, really?" Sakura lifted an eyebrow at Hinata who nodded in appreciation.

"What are you girls planning?" Tsunade rubbed at her temples and searched her brain for possible plots Hinata and Sakura could have come up with together which would include Neji and Naruto.

"Well, we were thinking that you could send Neji and Naruto together--" Sakura smiled.

"On a short mission." Hinata smiled just as sweetly.

"I've already done that." Tsunade smiled back.

"No, we mean _another_ mission." Sakura had her hands crossed behind her back and her fingers interlaced.

"I see you two have also picked up on that extra detail." The room was slowly filling with sunlight and the village was coming alive below their planning.

"It's rather cute don't you think?" Sakura nudged Hinata as if to tell her they had it made.

"I wouldn't admit to that. Anyways, I can't do that. I can't send them on a mission together." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and waited for the argument.

"But you have to!" Sakura shouted before she could stop herself.

"I _have_ to?" Tsuande looked amused.

"Yes, how else are they supposed to fall in love and be happy?" Hinata asked from behind her hands and nervous fingers.

"I can't send them on a mission like you requested because I've already sent them a scroll for a real mission that needs to be done around the village."

"Really?" There must have been an echo in the room.

"Yes. I had some family request a team of ninja check out a house and stay overnight. They believe it to be haunted." Tsuande smirked and hoped the girls also remembered Naruto was terrified of ghosts.

They must have because as soon as they heard the word 'haunted' they smiled and practically held hands, giggled and jumped up and down.

"That's great! When is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura gripped Hinata's hand. They would only need to distract Sasuke from his task for a couple of days. After all how badly could it hurt if they didn't warn Neji right away?

"Next week. I've already sent the scroll to Naruto. I thought he could use the heads up."

--

--

--

**Please review and stuff.**


	19. The Date

'Bout time, eh? Well, I've been to the end of the world and back, but only this week have I had a second of peace to write. I give you here chapter 19 of chibi jutsu. I hope you all enjoy it. Please be at peace. I have up to chapter 22 done and waiting for editing.

warning: I do not own Naruto and there is shonen ai in this.

**Please leave a review **so I know you are still reading and interested in the other chapters to come.

* * *

It was time. Wednesday had come and Neji was anxious. He knew it was finally the day to wear the second outfit he'd bought with Naruto. He searched through the drawer he'd been given after the first week there and found at the bottom a pair of black slacks and a dressy lilac shirt that matched his eyes perfectly.

Neji smiled, satisfied, to himself. Naruto was still in the shower so that gave Neji plenty of time to get dressed. He was happy enough to actually hum to the tune of whatever Naruto was trying to sing. He brushed his hair so that it fell neatly about his face. It wasn't too much longer until he was ready. Neji headed out to patiently wait for Naruto in the living room. He hadn't been sitting for very long when Naruto came out fully dressed from the room.

"Ne, Tori-chan how do I look?" Naruto asked with a grin and a wink as he exited the bedroom in a stunning blue shirt and white pants that were perfectly pressed. Neji had a feeling that Sakura had ironed those for him.

"You look really handsome." Neji answered quite honestly. Naruto nodded then checked the time. "Well, we should be going." He said while noticing what Tori was wearing. He looked like a miniature adult. Naruto could easily picture some 20 year old picking the clothes Tori was wearing. "Oh, and chibi, you look great." He said as he walked out with Neji blushing lightly and feeling very pleased.

The restaurant wasn't that far from Naruto's home nor from the candy store Neji noted. He was expecting ramen or at least a high scale Japanese restaurant. He ended up in the foreign section of Konoha where all the exotic food was. He hoped they wouldn't go anywhere _too _strange. Relieved he walked into a restaurant that served food he was actually familiar with.

Neji had to pretend he wasn't surprised when the waiter asked about the number of 'expected' guests, since it should have been obvious. He was surprised however when Naruto answered 'four' and was led to a table where in no more than two minutes Kushii arrived with a girl around 13 walking at his side. She was like his exact tiny replica. She was tall and had defined features. Her blue eyes were lighter than his, but her hair was the exact same color of light brown.

Neji's surprise kept him from asking questions. Naruto continued acting as if it had all been said plain and clear that Neji wasn't his date. Naruto simply smiled and stood as he greeted Kushii (with a kiss). Neji stood as a reflex and was soon introduced and sitting next to Akari.

Kushii seemed very pleased to see Neji and right off Neji knew Kushii had been the driver to the idea. He felt bad for Akari, but Neji just couldn't pay her enough attention to even be considered polite. Through the evening Neji continued to have to ask Akari to repeat herself and soon she was hardly talking at all. Neji was sure that Kushii had done it on purpose (mostly because every time he got the chance of smirking at Neji, while Naruto was turned away or devouring his food, he did). Neji wasn't aware that there was that kind of tension between the candy man and himself. He at least hadn't realized it was two sided.

By the end of the evening Neji was conflicted in all his feelings. He felt badly for Akari who seemed genuinely interested at first and at the same time he blamed Naruto for getting his hopes up. There was also something akin to rage near the pit of his stomach for Kushii who, unlike Naruto, was showing him just how well he knew what he was doing.

Neji was tapping his shoe on the stone floor so loud he was sure the people at the other tables could hear it. Naruto sent him an odd look once and Kushii ignored him completely. Akari ate her food and asked for seconds all the while ignoring Neji as well. It had been a while since his meal had gone cold, but his temper was still there. He could have rammed his fork into Kushii's American style pizza slice or into Kushii for that matter, but he was sure Naruto wouldn't approve, not if the smile he kept making at Kushii was anything to go by.

Eventually the night came to an end when Akari kept making faces at Kushii every time he turned and Kushii realized how bored she must have been. He soon suggested ending the date early but didn't excuse himself and Akari before quickly making plans to resume their date on Friday.

Naruto had been having a very nice date or at least most in his place would consider it so. He on the other hand was feeling more miserable by the minute. He had a man who seemed to like him trying to make him laugh next to him and only three feet away was a young boy with whom he was certainly falling in love with. He continued to remind himself that it was for the best that he continue on that path with Kushii. After all Tori was a child and would continue to be one no matter how mature he acted, but even though his mind repeated those things often during the date he could not make his heart understand.

When Kushii decided to end the date early Naruto had to admit he felt a wide spread wave of relief. He didn't take into account how the first thing that came into his mind when Kushii suggested an end to the date was returning home and watching a movie with Neji after have a giant bowl of ramen.

Naruto grinned as he stood to say goodbye. He didn't make a move to leave after they were gone only because he sensed Tori had something on his mind. He sat back down and started to poke at the burger he'd gotten.

"This is a good burger. I didn't think it would be any good, but the fries really—" Naruto suddenly stopped talking. He was lying and he knew it, not only lying, but babbling too.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chibi."

Neji tried to play it off by laughing in a deflated sort of way. "For what? She was really nice and—"

"I should have explained myself." Naruto said cutting him off. "I thought you'd be glad to have a girl your age on a date. I wasn't thinking." Naruto played with the rest of his fries with his fork while trying to not look up.

"I really wish it had been a date with you instead." Neji said. They had been skirting around the subject long enough. He never agreed with Naruto about not acting on it. He'd merely gone along because it looked like it pained Naruto to be so conflicted by his emotions. It seemed like time for a change.

"I can't do that. I told you already." Naruto put his fork down and looked at Neji. "I can make it up to you." Naruto offered.

"I don't need you to make it up to me. I'm not some kid that needs to be cheered up." Neji wrinkled his brows and wondered just how long they would continue to be apart when they were both clearly interested. "I like you Naruto" Neji said exasperated. He felt a pinching at his neck but ignored it in favor of listening to Naruto.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said without acknowledging what Neji had said. "We can watch a movie at home and eat some ramen"

Neji shook his head feeling defeated. "No. Did you hear what I said?" Neji insisted.

"I heard you Tori. You can pick the movie!" Naruto said in an awfully fake voice.

"I don't want to pick the fucking movie! I want you!" Neji said so loud that the conversation in the restaurant seemed to wane and stop. Naruto looked around nervously and chuckled.

"Okay I'll pick it, but lets talk at home." Naruto was pleading. He didn't need any people talking about how much of a pedophile he was.

Neji noticed how much attention he had drawn to their table. He smiled and jumped off of his seat as if he hadn't been the one yelling just seconds before. Naruto followed him with a grin of his own. They left the place in stunned silence and soon were home where the tense atmosphere returned when the door closed behind them.

* * *

Editing was done last minute please forgive mistakes and feel free to point them out. Also a review is a good welcome back!


	20. Jiraiya Returns

Alrighty almost 2.5k words! Woo... so here is chapter 20 of Chibi Jutsu. For those that haven't caught up we're nearing the end!

warning: I do not own Naruto series/manga and stuff. this contains shonenai and yaoi and shota-ish stuffs.

Enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

"Look Tori" Naruto began with a tired voice once they were alone.

"No, you look --" He paused then shook his head "Just forget it." Neji replied as he headed towards his room. "Just forget I said anything." He slammed the door behind him and undressed hurriedly. Neji reached the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. He didn't want to think about how frustrating it was to be with Naruto and yet it was only Naruto that kept returning to mind. He was stubborn beyond belief. He was too difficult to sway. Even Hyugas bent the laws once or twice! It was unbelievable and Neji just couldn't stop himself from loving him.

Naruto groaned in exasperation and dropped himself onto the sofa. He sank his head into a pillow and yelled, frustrated, into it. It wasn't like he didn't like Tori. He knew it was wrong and really beyond that nothing else should have mattered only that it did. Naruto had never felt exactly the same way about anyone before Tori. He kept telling himself that in a few years the age difference wouldn't even be noticeable, but the point was that at that point in time it was. Naruto heard the water running in the bathroom and knew he should take a walk to calm himself down. He exited his apartment and started on a brisk jog around the village.

Neji banged his head once more on the tub just to make sure he wasn't going to push Naruto again. He respected his thoughts and beliefs and really the jutsu couldn't last much longer. When it was all over they could be together. He took a deep breath before standing and telling himself once more, just in case, that he loved Naruto enough to understand his values and respect his decisions.

Naruto returned from his jog feeling better than he had before. He had run into Lee who for some reason was skipping around the village. Naruto didn't waste time asking why. He only joined in and instantly felt worries fall and dissolve. After all who could stay upset when skipping?

Naruto unlocked the door and came in. He waited a few minutes before he knocked at Tori's door. "Chibi?" He called through the crack in the bottom of the door.

"Wait." Neji replied from under a towel.

"Come in?" Naruto asked playfully. "Okay." He pushed open the door and with a tentative smile he sat on the bed.

Neji peeked his head from the bathroom. The towel was on his bare shoulders and his hair was very tangled. "I'll be out soon. What is?" He asked while he slipped into one of Naruto's shorts.

"I wanted to talk about what happened." Naruto said knowing he was still at fault for the horrible night Tori had passed.

"Nothing happened. I overreacted." Neji said wanting to just forget he'd ever demanded anything of Naruto that went against his strong moral code.

"You weren't. I'm really sorry." Naruto said again. He noticed Tori didn't look as angry as he had before. The door opened slowly and Neji came out brushing his hair out.

"Okay apology accepted." He said knowing Naruto wouldn't stop unless he acknowledged it. "I'm sorry for, uh, yelling at you." Neji said with some trouble he turned away to look for a different brush which Naruto had often lent him.

"How about we go out on Friday?" Naruto asked cheerfully " Just you and me!" He added "We can go out for that swim I promised." Naruto tried to smile again hoping Tori would too.

Neji couldn't help himself and finally smiled back. "Okay." He replied nodding. "but someday soon you'll have to admit you like me and go on a date with me." Neji teased.

"I do like you." Naruto looked down at his hands. "I really, really like you, but I can't. I really can't." Naruto sighed.

Neji wanted to bang his head on the tub again. "I know. I was just teasing. So, I get to pick the movie right?" He asked with a small smile.

Naruto finally grinned. "I thought you didn't want to pick the 'fucking' movie?"

Neji chuckled and hit Naruto's arm. "Butt."

"You said 'butt'" Naruto said before they both burst out laughing.

–

Thursday came with a blinding light that happened to strike Naruto's eyes. Naruto mumbled and turned away from the open window. As he did he felt a pain go down from his neck to his back. He opened his eyes and wiped at them. Naruto looked around and shut his television off. He groaned as he stood up from the floor where he'd been sleeping. The sofa had been pushing on his neck and he was certain he'd fallen asleep sitting.

"Chibi?" Naruto called groggily. There was a balled up blanket under the sofa which Naruto pulled out with a single tug. Out of it came Tori.

"Itaaa!" Neji fell to the ground on his knees with his hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Good morning." Naruto said as he headed into the bathroom. His back creaked and his knees popped as he walked towards the room.

Neji felt the night on the floor bring new pains aside from the pinching on his neck. He stood up carefully and followed Naruto. "Morning." He replied. Neji did some slow stretches and soon his body felt a lot better. Naruto on the other hand came out of the bathroom almost limping.

"That floor is hard." He said with a line of toothpaste still on his cheek.

"Its wood, Naruto. Its supposed to be hard." Neji commented.

Naruto fell face first onto his soft bed and let out another groan as he landed with his knee on the wooden base.

After a few minutes Neji returned to the room. "I think I should go see Tsunade-sama." He said while rubbing at his neck.

"Why?" Naruto asked still face down on the bed.

"The seal. I'm having trouble with it again." Neji half lied. "I think she should take a look at it."

"Lets just go see Sakura. She's a med-nin too." Naruto suggested. "She could check you out."

"Tsunade-sama said to go back to her if anything changed." He really couldn't let anyone else in on this. Sasuke was already looking at him like his life would end soon.

"Okay, but I'm tired. Tomorrow." Naruto said flipping over onto his back.

"I thought we were going out." Neji reminded.

"We are. We'll go see Tsunade really early." Naruto said between a yawn.

"I doubt you'll be awake." He complained, but it went unheard as Naruto was snoring already.

--

"Wake up sleepy head." Naruto called sounding a little too awake for Neji's tastes. "Time to be awake" Naruto sang and wasted no time in poking at Tori's side.

"Why?" Neji flipped back onto his stomach, but not before noticing that the sun wasn't even out yet.

"We're going swimming remember?" Naruto brought out from his pocket the same swimming trunks Tori had sworn not to wear some time before.

"Pervert." Tori grabbed the shorts and threw them at the window. Perfect shot! Now if only the window had been open.

"Nonsense. I made you breakfast. After you eat we're leaving." Naruto sounded too happy that morning. It was unusual because Tori was the early riser (at least he used to be) not Naruto.

Neji opened his eyes and took one good look at Naruto. His hair was everywhere. There was drool on his chin and his eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Naru-chan go back to sleep." Neji pulled the covers over his head and tried to shut his eyes again.

Two minutes later he and his blanket were sitting under a freezing cold stream of water, courtesy of Naruto.

--

It was 5 in the morning, but Neji could have sworn it was earlier. He grumpily made his way to the kitchen after drying off where Naruto was already making breakfast.

"So, where are we going?" Neji took the cup of orange juice he was offered and shook his head at the steaming cup of ramen.

"Just to a place I know." Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen and started on Tori's. Neji nursed the orange juice cautiously. He really wanted tea. He hadn't had a decent cup in what seemed like an eternity thanks to Naruto's dislike of it. It was usually milk or juice.

"Do I have to pack?" Neji finally asked.

"No. Just take some trunks." Naruto grinned and ducked. "Hey, I liked that cup!"

"What about Tsunade-sama?"

"We're swinging by." Naruto dropped his empty ramen cups into the trashcan. He pointed at the door where a backpack awaited them. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I could be at such an early hour."

"Hmm and here I thought all Hyuga liked waking up early." Naruto slipped on his shoes and dodged a small fist.

--

The Hokage building was empty except for the ANBU guards at the door and Shizune, who seemed to never sleep.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Morning Shizune-san." Naruto's left eye twitched as he saw her reach for her tea mug.

She took a very long drink and deliberately put it down on her desk harder than necessary. "Tsunade-sama is very busy with paperwork at this time. I'm sure you could come later."

"Busy with work at this time!? I thought I'd have to pull her out of bed." Naruto cautiously walked closer to Shizune while Neji inched towards the hallway beyond.

"Not this time Neji-kun." Shizune looked at Neji and waited for him to retreat. Neji continued on his way and hoped Shizune wouldn't give him away.

"He's not Neji, his name is Tori. Jeez Shizune I would hope that even you would--" Naruto's voice faded away as Neji turned the corridor towards the office door.

Neji knocked and waited.

"Come in." Tsunade was sitting at her desk with dark sunglasses on her face.

"Tsunade-sama." Neji furrowed his eyebrows in question. Was the Hokage even awake?

Yes?" She spun her chair around and faced the window. Probably to lean her head back without being noticed.

"Have you found anything?" Neji stared at her chair waiting for answers.

"Well, it's not something dangerous. In fact it's a bit funny." Tsunade said with a yawn.

"Funny?" Neji asked annoyed. It certainly wasn't funny to him!

"Well, I have almost figured out how to get you back to normal."

"Really? How!" asked Neji, excitedly almost forgetting the 'funny' comment.

"You just need to have an intense rush of feelings. That will cause the bow to glow and turn red. Eventually it will materialize, and after it does, just pull it off. I see you've already experienced something of the sort." Tsunade pointed at Neji's neck.

"Oh, the darkening happened yesterday." Neji rubbed at his neck subconsciously.

"What were you doing when it happened?" Tsunade asked in all seriousness.

Neji couldn't say he remembered what had happened exactly when it had changed shade. It had been aching most of the time after the date.

Tsunade waved off the explanations. "No matter, whatever it was, it is helping."

"Who did this and why?" Neji asked.

"Jiraiya. He just got back and when I told him all he could do was laugh. Stupid pervert, I had to beat the answers out of him and even then he wasn't too clear." Tsunade brought up the section of the scroll where there were times and dates also the words "Care, Understanding, Compassion, Friendship".

"What is that?" Neji re-read them carefully and noticed there was one blank space left.

"I can only assume that they are things you've felt towards Naruto or that Naruto and you have shared."

"So, what am I supposed to do to feel that rush of emotion?" Neji didn't feel any closer to an answer than he had before he'd arrived.

"Since it is Jiraiya's I have a few ideas, but nothing I'm one hundred percent certain about. Take notice that the emotions aren't physical or intimate. I mean you could just become best friends and it could be over. Then again knowing Jiraiya I don't expect it to be that simple. For the time being continue under Naruto's care. I will talk to Jiraiya after he's rested, since he's only just returned. He might remember more after lunch."

Neji nodded knowing he wouldn't get more information at that time.

Tsunade smiled warmly. "He isn't that bad is he?" She said thinking of Naruto's grin.

"I have to go." Neji clenched his fists.

"He's a good man, Neji." She added

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Neji bowed and left the room.

"Sure." Tsunade was talking to the door before she finished the word.

---

"So," Naruto was leaning against the wooden wall with Shizune trapped in between him and a door.

"So?" She said airily. Neji noticed Shizune wasn't as mad anymore, not if the goo goo eyes she was making at Naruto were anything to go by.

"I was thinking that we could--" Naruto started to say.

"Naru-chan I'm ready." Neji called before things got too heated.

"Oh, good." Naruto left a breathless Shizune against the wall as he walked away with Tori's hand in his.

"Naruto!" Shizune's coffee mug shattered on the main door as Naruto shut it behind him.

---

Neji squeezed Naruto's hand and shared an almost silent chuckle as they walked next to each other.

"I'd like to get to know you better," Neji admitted. "a-as a friend" He added hurriedly

Naruto looked into Tori's violet eyes. "I wouldn't mind though you already know me quite well."

Neji stared up at Naruto's golden hair against the sky. It was as bright as the sun that had yet to rise.

"You know one of these time Shizune is really going to hurt you." Neji said still amused. He couldn't believe that the Naruto he _thought_ he knew was so different from the one he knew now, and that the one that made women giggle and blush was just a part Naruto played, very well mind you. What was more unbelievable was that the real Naruto was someone Neji was only just getting to know.

* * *

Please Review and feel free to point out mistakes as I've been at this chapter for a few hours and the words are blurring together.


	21. Waterfalls and Moonlight

Hello all,

Sorry for the many delays. I'll make it short. I moved, moved and moved. Life continued. Point is I'm back and here is a short chapter to try and make up for my absence. I have the next chapter drafted up already. I'll get to it after a one-shot that I'm writing is done.

Thanks for reading. Remember I own nothing, but my imagination.

**Lovely Spell at Banzai Kon Nov. 26-28, 2010 at South Padre Island, Texas! I'd love to see you all out there. Banzai Kon's Official Website: www. BanzaiKon . org  
**

* * *

Naruto led the way through the early morning light. He was soon near training grounds he recognized from his time with Jiraiya. They walked into the thick forest and easily maneuvered their way out again in only a few minutes.

"You seem to know this place well." Neji stopped when he noticed the pool of water and the large waterfall in the distance.

"Ero-sennin taught me here when we first met. He now brings me here occasionally for research." Naruto replied. "Just keep walking a bit more. The cool water will be worth it." He turned away from Neji and continued to walk straight towards the waterfall. Naruto soon let his backpack land on the grey pebbles that crunched under their shoes with every step.

Neji didn't question the location. He admired the scenery for a while before turning back to look at Naruto. "Its beautiful. So what are we doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Swimming!" Naruto yelled and was quick to remove his pants. To Neji's disappointment, Naruto was wearing trunks under his clothes. Naruto quickly removed his coat and shirt which were followed by his shoes. "Well come one nobody is going to help you undress." Naruto teased. He approached the water and tested the temperature. It would be fine for Tori to be thrown right in.

Neji smirked as he also removed his pants and clothes, but much slower than Naruto. He let the light t-shirt fall into a pile near his shoes. His jeans he unbuttoned slowly and in a painfully slow practiced way he pushed them down around his ankles and stepped out of them. He was wearing the small shorts Naruto had handed him earlier as a joke.

Naruto looked up at Neji's face when saw the jeans touch the floor. Naruto wasn't sure what to do so he did the only thing he could think of and turned away from Neji.

"You shouldn't wear that!" Naruto reluctantly touched his nose. He thought he'd felt a trickle. He was fine. Quickly and discreetly he stole another look at Neji.

"Why not? You said I should." Neji walked towards Naruto as if he were really that innocent and unknowing.

"B-uh-because." Naruto took a deep breath and faced away from Neji who was now at his side.

This isn't going to work. I guess I could just look, but not touch. Well, maybe touch. No! No! That's wrong! He's 12, but still he's- Naruto turned to look at Tori who was currently untying his hair and letting it fall silkily onto his shoulders. - Irresistible.

"I want to go swimming now. Are you ready?" Neji smiled and stood in front of Naruto once more.

"Ready." Naruto gave Neji a once over. "Very ready." He repeated through a lump in his throat.

Neji walked slowly into the water until he was knee deep. He turned back to look at Naruto and noticed that Naruto might just be easier to seduce than he'd realized.

"Are you coming?" Neji dropped into the deep end of the pond with one quick jump.

The way he said it made Naruto's knees almost give in. Naruto took a seat on the rocks at the edge of the deeper end. He had completely forgotten about picking up Tori over his shoulders and dropping him into the water.

"I-in a second." He replied as steadily as he could. Naruto watched as Tori floated in the water and occasionally dipped his head in to wet his hair. Naruto also noticed how Tori had to constantly pull the shorts up from the sides. It would seem the water made them tighter, heavier and easier to drift.

Neji swam towards Naruto and placed his hands on Naruto's thighs while his face was in between his knees. Neji looked up at Naruto expectantly. After one long minute Naruto finally looked away. He needed to get over it. He knew where he stood on this moral dilemma and he would not fail himself. "Let me get in there." Naruto's grin was back to normal as he tried to rethink his strategy.

"About time old man!" Neji teased.

Naruto took a mouthful of water that he sprayed directly in Neji's face. He tried to cover his face, but failed. "That was in your mouth!" He yelled from behind his hands.

Naruto only laughed as he continued his attack.

* * *

Their playing continued until well past noon. Naruto's stomach rumbled and called the time to their attention. "I think that means its lunch time. I'm starving!" Naruto said.

"I'm hungry too." Neji agreed.

"You'll never guess what we're having for lunch." Naruto edged towards the waterfall and with a few strokes disappeared under it. "Go ahead guess!" His muffled voice was coming from behind the water wall.

Neji followed his example and ended up in a moist cave. The rocks were moss covered and the walls dripped in steady rhythm. Neji groaned with good-nature when he saw four ramen cups set up on a rock next to a pit, which had obviously housed many fires.

"Just kidding!" Naruto started up a source of heat. "It was worth the look on your face. I thought we'd have some grilled fish. It was closer and I thought you'd like it better than ramen. I like ramen, but I mean since you're always saying that ramen is-"

"Naru-chan you're babbling. Stop. Fish or ramen is fine." Neji smiled sweetly at Naruto who then smiled back and inclined his head in thanks.

* * *

The day seemed so short. It wasn't long until their lunch and nap turned into more play and yet more laughter. It seemed like such a fun day without any worries. By the evening when the sun had faded away in a fiery radiance Naruto and Neji had decided it was time to rest yet again.

Neji was laying on his back with Naruto on his left. The waterfall seemed to take in the mood and even its thunderous crashes seemed to soften to hushed whispers. Likewise the moon's light was filtered behind the clouds so it shielded them from prying eyes.

"I had fun." Naruto turned to look at Tori who hadn't spoken in a while.

"Me too Naru-chan." Neji turned and looked at Naruto's dry lips.

It seemed inevitable. Naruto was drawn to the cherry red lips. Neji wasn't trying anymore. The word slipped out of his mouth before he knew it. "Kiss..." The rest of Tori's words were silenced.

Naruto's eyes closed of their own volition. His hand moved to Tori's side without permission and surely his lips had their own mind as they pushed eagerly against Tori's. Even his tongue must have been manipulated for it licked back when Tori's sought it out. Naruto could feel everything was right. Their breath was slow. Their kisses were soft and even though it had been a long time coming it wasn't rushed. It was sweet and slow just like a true first kiss should be.

Naruto pulled his face away and his hands returned to his pockets. The righteous feeling was gone and guilt surged in its place.

"Umm, Tori-chan we shouldn't do that again, I mean I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Naruto sat up and started packing his things.

"I wasn't complaining Naru-chan." Neji sat up and took the hint. He started helping Naruto pick up. Neji was still floating on air. He took a shuddering breath that made the high go to his head. Was that what love felt like? Naruto would come around. Neji was sure of it.

"I know Tori, but I'm so much older than you and Neji would kill me if he knew! No he would go further than that. He'd kill me, find a way to bring me back then do it again! Not to mention Kushii-" Naruto's eyes went wide and he rushed his hands to fold and pack. "Oh Kushii! I forgot. I was supposed to have dinner with him tonight!" Naruto searched his backpack for his watch. It was nearing eleven. "Fuck." Naruto sat down defeated and held his head in his hands in desperation."You see Tori? I can barely handle one man. I couldn't handle you too."

"I'm not asking you to handle two!" Neji urged in a hushed voice. "Just one." He said and pointed at his chest. " Just me." Neji sat in front of Naruto and leaned in for a second kiss. Naruto didn't have the heart to turn away. He let himself be comforted by the sweetness of the innocent kiss. His guilt would have to disappear. He held Neji close to him as they kissed and pulled away only to rest his forehead on his shoulder.

"Let's go home." Naruto said as he stood. He loaded the backpack onto his back and let himself take Tori's hand.

He'd have to make things right in the morning. He needed to see Kushii and have a long talk with Tsunade about re-assigning Tori to Hinata.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews. ^_^ Who doesn't?**


	22. Red Bow and Candy

Hello. Here's the new chapter and now we are really close to the end. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of things have happened in my personal life, but that is another story.

Warning: shonen ai, shota

I don't own Naruto.

If you see mistakes, please point them out to me. I don't have a beta for the time being.

Review if it pleases you. :]

* * *

"Morning Kushii." Naruto smiled sheepishly at the man behind the counter who just seemed to be ignoring his guest. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Naruto walked up to the counter and waited to be acknowledged.

After a short debate with himself Kushii spoke up. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I really should have expected it. I mean you're a ninja and your schedule isn't as easily fixed as mine." Kushii walked to the back of the store and returned soon with a bag in hand. "Here. I made you candy."

Naruto really didn't know what to say. He silently took the candy and tried to smile.

"I was right about him?" Kushii leaned on the glass while he cleaned it.

"I'm just very confused. I don't know what to do really. I mean he's just a kid and you're a very handsome man." Naruto made as if to continue, but was interrupted.

"I'll make it easy for you." Kushii nodded and smiled at the person who had just entered the shop and spared no other word for Naruto.

In just a few hours Naruto had messed up the two relationships he had. Kushii never wanted to see him again and their relationship was absolutely over.

On the other hand he'd kissed Tori the night before. They hadn't spoken about it. When they'd arrived at Naruto's apartment Tori had gone to his room and Naruto had slept on the couch for the first time in weeks. He had a lot to think about and Tori understood. Just how many of Naruto's own promises had been broken by giving in to those two brief kisses?

Naruto was angry with himself, but at the same time he'd never felt so complete before. He'd never felt a connection that real. Naruto felt his heart ache at the thought of parting with Tori. He knew it had to be done. If he didn't, he'd cross more boundaries that should never be crossed.

Naruto didn't want to go back to his apartment. He'd see Tori there and he knew he'd be unable to say no. Naruto sighed. He'd finally fallen in love and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw Naruto standing at his door. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately concerned by the look in Naruto's eyes.

"I need somebody to talk to." Naruto said.

"About?" Sasuke asked as he moved out of the way to let Naruto in.

Naruto shrugged sadly. Would his best friend be disappointed in him?

"Come in." Sasuke said immediately. "We'll talk inside." Sasuke was already thinking of the many ways he'd make Neji pay if any of Naruto's troubles were his fault.

Neji stretched in the soft bed. It wasn't as good as waking up with Naruto by his side, but he still felt a lingering joy from the night before. Neji sat up in bed and smiled. He touched his lips and closed his eyes as he recalled Naruto's kiss. He knew Naruto didn't want to talk about it, but at least he'd finally given in. Neji had felt how right it was. Being with Naruto felt right he insisted. There was no other word for it. Neji made up his mind. He was going to tell Naruto everything. He had to tell him the truth.

As soon as Neji stood up he felt the room spin. He grabbed at the dressed to steady himself as he walked into the bathroom. At his neck was a ribbon. Neji easily pulled at the ends and it fell to the ground. He stood there staring at his bare neck for only a few seconds before his vision exploded in bright colors and then faded to black.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on his couch. Naruto wasn't speaking at all. He was just looking at the floor.

"So what's going on?" Sasuke asked finally breaking the silence.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Something happened last night." Naruto said feeling very nervous about confessing his sin to Sasuke.

Sasuke waited to hear more. If Neji had done anything, anything at all, to hurt Naruto he would be paying for it all day long.

"I kissed him." Naruto said and looked away from Sasuke's stare. He didn't want to see the look of disgust settle over Sasuke's eyes when he figured out who he meant.

"You kissed him?" Sasuke asked as he gripped his couch cushion. "Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked. "Did something else happen?" He asked again.

Naruto was surprised at all the questions. He was especially surprised that Sasuke wasn't going to give him a lesson over what was proper and what wasn't with a young man.

"Twice." Naruto added. "Nothing else happened." He assured hurriedly. "I just gave in. He was so willing." Naruto shook his head and faced Sasuke again. "It won't happen again, but I need to talk to Tsunade about it. She needs to find somebody else to take care of Tori. He isn't safe with me." Naruto said with all the guilt he felt evident in his voice.

Sasuke closed his hands into fists and almost ripped the cushion apart. "Don't feel guilt over that bastard." Sasuke said in a fury. "You've done nothing wrong!" He said adamantly.

Naruto was taken by surprise. "He's not a bastard." Was the only thing he could think to say.

"Do you know why you shouldn't feel guilty?" Sasuke asked getting worked up. "You shouldn't feel a single negative thing about falling for that kid because he isn't a kid."

"I know he acts mature, but Sasuke he's still really young." Naruto replied.

"No, he isn't." Sasuke insisted. "Tori isn't who you think he is." Sasuke said. He'd agreed to let the girls handle it, but obviously it was too late for that. Naruto shouldn't have to suffer a second of guilt over Neji's tricks.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked feeling confused. There was something Sasuke knew and hadn't told him and it didn't sit well with him.

"I mean that your ward, Tori, is actually Neji." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?" He asked. "I've spent enough time with him to know the difference. He isn't Neji." Naruto assured.

"You obviously can't tell the difference. Sakura and Hinata know. If you don't believe me, ask the Hokage. She knows as well." Sasuke was glad it was all out in the open. He knew that it was better this way. Naruto wouldn't have to torment himself over his guilt and attraction to Neji.

"He wouldn't lie to me, Sasuke!" Naruto said suddenly feeling very small. "Why are you?" He asked.

"I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. He's been lying to you." Sasuke repeated.

"Tori, isn't like that at all." Naruto said. "He cares about me. He wouldn't just lie to me about something this important. Neji wouldn't lie to me either, even if he does hate me." Naruto was beginning to panic. He felt the stinging of tears in his eyes, but didn't want to cry.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said and reached for his best friend.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away. "No. Don't touch me. Why are you lying, Sasuke?" He insisted.

Naruto was angry. Sasuke could tell. His chakra was easily felt as it heated up the atmosphere. "Naruto, you have to calm down." Sasuke said very seriously.

Naruto knew Sasuke was right. He could feel the edges of his control slipping. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on Sasuke. "Sasuke, you wouldn't hurt me by lying right?" Naruto asked.

"Never again." Sasuke renewed his promise.

Naruto knew then that Sasuke was telling him the truth. He felt betrayed by Tori or Neji. He couldn't keep the names straight in his mind anymore. He only felt hurt and so used. He'd made a fool of himself in front of Neji. He'd been tested and he'd failed. His resolve had dissolved in Neji's perfectly weaved web of lies. He'd fallen for this joke of his and now he was really left with nothing.

Neji was sitting naked surrounded by strips of what used to be his clothes. It took him a while to realize his body was definitely back to normal. He stood up carefully making sure he didn't lose his balance. Neji took a moment to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. Everything the seal had been keeping in had been let out. He was older again and saw a familiar face looking back at him in the mirror. Neji lifted his hand to his forehead and there was his other seal, which was finally visible.

There was only one more test left. With half fearful thoughts he concentrated on gathering chakra and was content when he instantly felt it respond.

Neji was excited. He laughed out loud and couldn't wait to tell Naruto he was back to normal. Now they could do every single little thing Naruto had been fighting against for weeks, but first he'd have to get dressed. Neji pulled out a few things of Naruto and put them on. Even though they were a little tight on him they fit him better than anything else he had.

After searching the apartment a few times he was certain that Naruto was out. Neji thought it would be as simple as going out to find him so he could finally tell him the truth.


	23. Gearing Up

Hello all. Welcome to the next chapter! It took me a bit to get it all down right. Sorry for the delay in posting! I still don't have a beta. I'm sorry for mistakes.

If there is somebody that is interested in being my beta please pm me. I need somebody who can be consistent. I like to update fast once I've got a chappy written. I don't mind if all you can do is tell me what doesn't 'sound' quite right. I'm able to fix it on my own. It's just little things that usually get by me. Like using 'breathlessness' when I meant 'breathless'. My errors on the most part tend to be simple. Anyways, give me a heads up if you wanna beta for me. I usually use two betas when I can. The obvious perk is that you get to read my stuff before it's out.

I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy.

Review. I'll have another a/n at the end of the chappy.

* * *

"In the end it was just one big joke." Naruto said from his place on Sasuke's couch.

"Naruto, don't think about it." Sasuke said. "I'll handle Neji." He assured him.

"I'm going home." Naruto said tiredly.

"That's for the best. I'll go see you tonight." Sasuke hugged Naruto and walked him to the door. "I'll bring ramen." He added with a hint of a smile.

Naruto tried to smile back. "Okay. Thank you, Sasuke."

Naruto took off from Sasuke's house and headed towards his own apartment. There was little more that could be said. He trusted Sasuke and now he had to accept the fact that Neji had lied to him. He couldn't see another reason for it other than to embarrass him later with the information he had gathered.

After all, Naruto had shown just how easily he would give in to an underage male. He could be mocked for an underage fetish he didn't actually harbor or for the fact that he was attracted to a boy. Naruto was never open about his relationships and was certain that only his close friends understood that he was only interested in males.

Now that Neji knew he could use it against him. Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around it. He was hopelessly in love with that little kid and reconciling him with the real person he was was near impossible. He couldn't imagine his little Tori betraying him and exposing his secrets to the world in spite.

Naruto felt his heartache, but it wasn't anything new he told himself. He'd dealt with it before. It wasn't something he couldn't deal with again. He was always one to persevere. He'd gotten over the fox stigma from his childhood and he'd get over this one if it became a problem. Suddenly above all else, above his pain, his embarrassment and his shame he felt anger.

He was angry at being used by Neji. He told himself repeatedly that there was no Tori. It was only Neji and although he had known they'd never see eye to eye, he had never expected this joke. It was far beyond anything Naruto could have imagined.

Naruto decided was going to confront Neji and show him just exactly what it meant to piss off Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Neji took off from Naruto's apartment and went to the Hyuuga complex first. He needed to change and from there he'd start looking for Naruto. There were limited places Naruto would go. He'd start with Iruka's house, Sakura's and finally he'd check in on Sasuke's home and Tsunade's office.

Neji was back in his traditional clothes in no time. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto. He should have told Tsunade first, but he could always tell her later; after all, it was a bigger event in Naruto's and his own life. Now that he was back to normal they could begin to work on something real and lasting.

Neji felt a smile tugging at his lips as he thought of seeing Naruto now that he was back in his normal body and state.

He would kiss him again. Neji told himself that he'd feel those lips against his own and this time he'd savour it and make it last. There was no reason for Naruto to pull away now or to stop just there. Neji admitted to himself that perhaps that was just wishful thinking on his part, but he'd get his kiss at least.

Neji walked out of his room and down the hall. He needed to reach the gates and take off immediately. There was a lot of explaining to do and he couldn't wait to get started.

"Neji!" Hinata called excitedly from the other side of the hall. She ran towards him and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was back to normal. "You're back!" She said as she reached him.

"Hinata," Neji greeted and stopped. "I just changed back. I haven't told anybody yet." He warned just in case she saw Naruto first.

"You haven't told him?" Hinata asked.

"No." Neji answered as he knew perfectly well who she meant. "I'm on my way to find him now." Neji said. "I"m going to tell him." He assured her.

Hinata smiled. "I'm happy for you." She said and she really was. She had to tell Sakura. "I'll walk with you to the door." She said. She would also break the news to Sasuke before he had a chance to out Neji to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his apartment and found that he couldn't stay still. He paced until he couldn't think of anything else, but Neji. He didn't want to go on a chase after him, but if he dared to come back, then he'd do it. He'd do all those horribly painful scenarios he'd been imagining since he'd arrived.

Naruto would make sure Neji was hurting physically as much as his own heart was aching painfully in his chest. Naruto gave the wall a few punches to ease his stress and finally settled down on the couch. He shook his head as he remembered all the times they'd spent cuddled together on the floor watching movies and eating popcorn.

Naruto sighed. How could it have all been a lie? He slid onto the floor and leaned his head back on the couch. How could somebody lie while seeming so sweet? Naruto would have kept on his new thoughts if it weren't for the knock that sounded loud in the silence of the room.

"Naru-chan?" The familiar nickname sent mixed signals to Naruto. He was at first excited, but soon he remembered that he was supposed to be angry. He got up and with his hands clenched into fists he went to open the door.

* * *

Neji arrived at Iruka's house first. He knocked and was surprised to have Kakashi answer the door.

"Hatake," Neji said surprised. "is Iruka home?" He asked.

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Kakashi's sly smirk was unmistakable even from beneath his mask.

"I take it that Naruto isn't here then." Neji said and hoped he could keep his eyes on Kakashi's and not let them wander into the room behind him.

"No. Now go away." Kakashi said and shut the door on him.

Neji thought about visiting the rest of the people on his list, but something was telling him to go back home, at least what he'd called home for so many weeks. He decided to follow his gut and headed straight for Naruto's apartment.

Neji was at the familiar front door, but couldn't make himself knock just yet. He paused as doubts invaded his mind. What if Naruto only liked his younger self? What if he wasn't actually attracted to men? He had to admit that at that young age he'd been a bit androgynous and a prepubescent boy was no man. He had been closer to a girl than a man back then. He thought about Utsu Kushii, but even that man was more refined than he. He was slight and graceful.

Neji looked down at himself as he was now. His feet were large and would never fit in a small, beautiful shoe like a woman's could. He had strong legs that could never be fine and delicate. His chest was flat and hard; it offered no comfort of breasts nor a soft stomach. His arms were muscular and thick. They weren't thin or soft like a woman's could be. Neji finally looked at his hands. His hands were large and calloused. They could never be confused for anything else than what they were, a man's hands. They were hard and tough now. They had already lost the delicate and soft expressiveness of youth.

Neji closed and opened his hands. They were battle-worn, the same as Naruto's. Neji didn't know if he wanted the answers, but his mind asked anyways. Would Naruto want those hands against his naked flesh? Would he like the feel of a hard chest against a hard chest? Would he enjoy his searing hot erection, which would never be confused for anything else, pressing up against his own? Would the feel of his stubble against Naruto's own neck and chest be unwanted? Neji stood with his hand raised and ready to knock. The last question that crossed his mind before he knocked was: could he handle being rejected by the man he'd fallen in love with?

* * *

Hinata watched Neji leave in the familiar direction of Naruto's apartment. She took off in the direction of the local grocery store. Sakura was probably at home she thought to herself. Hinata couldn't wait to tell her. She knew her friend would be just as excited as she was. Not only that, but they would get the chance to show off in front of Sasuke. They did know better. Neji was going to be honest with Naruto and there was never any danger of either of them getting hurt.

Sakura heard a quick knock that she recognized. She pulled open the door and there was Hinata. "Hi!" She greeted and pulled the door wide open. "Come in."

"Sakura, you aren't going to believe this." Hinata didn't waste time as she walked inside. "Neji is back to normal. He's on his way now to tell Naruto!" She all but screamed.

"You're kidding?" Sakura asked. She had to go see Sasuke immediately. She loved being right.

"No. I just talked to Neji. He was on his way to Naruto's apartment. I was thinking that we should go tell Sasuke." Hinata said with a devious smile.

"My thoughts exactly." Sakura eagerly agreed.

* * *

Naruto opened the door and didn't hesitate as he lunged forward and gripped Neji by his shoulders and pulled him inside. He only let him go to land a perfect punch across his jaw.

Neji was stunned in place and only when he felt Naruto's fist connect with his face did he react. He reached his hands up to stop Naruto, but the other man was obviously upset. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't have the time to ask.

"You bastard!" Naruto punched him again and again. Neji could only raise his hands in defense. The fourth time Naruto punched him with less ferocity.

Naruto could feel tears welling up in his eyes. It was as if his anger were leaking out of him with each one of those salty tears. "You lied to me!" He yelled and tried to strike Neji again.

Neji finally managed to grip both of Naruto's wrists in his hands. He held them up above Naruto's head as he pinned him to the wall. Neji's face was in pain and he was certain his nose was broken, but nothing was more important than getting things out in the open with Naruto. "I'm sorry." Neji said and had to spit blood on the floor to get more words out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said adamantly.

"You didn't mean to hurt me?" Naruto asked and pulled his hands out of Neji's weak grip. "You only meant to humiliate me." He said and pushed his hands through his hair. He shoved Neji away from him and started walking away from the wall. "You only meant to trick me and then what?" He asked. "What now? Do you want to laugh at me? Fine. Then laugh. Just get it over with and get out." Naruto said and finally turned to face Neji again. "Do it and get out!" He yelled. "Didn't you hear me? I don't ever want to see you again!"

Neji was thrown for a loop. What was Naruto talking about? He knew that Naruto thought he hated him, and with good reason, but that he'd think so low of him as to do everything only as a joke. Neji was surprised at how much that simple assumption hurt. "I-i'm not here to laugh at you." Neji managed to say. He was still stunned. "I didn't do this as a joke." He tried to explain. "Naruto, I love you." He said and wondered if it wasn't the wrong time for a confession.

"Get out." Naruto said with the same fire burning as before. He pulled open the door and started shoving Neji towards it. "You're a worst bastard than Sasuke ever was to me." He said and with one final shove he pushed Neji outside and shut the door on his face.

* * *

The answer was no. Neji couldn't handle the rejection. He tripped over his shoes as he was shoved one last time. Neji sat on the floor where he'd landed in the hallway. He was confused, but more than anything else he was hurting. All the excitement from earlier had vanished and now all he could feel was pain.

What in the world had changed in just a few hours? Neji would give Naruto some time to cool off. He couldn't think of anything else that he could do anyways. He told himself that Naruto was just surprised. Obviously, somebody had already given away his secret. He would be the Hyuuga complex that that certain somebody had been Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji thought of Naruto again. He would give it another try later. It would be different since he would be anticipating a fight now. He'd also make sure to explain himself before he got kicked out.

Now that he had nothing better to do Neji went to report to Tsunade. He also would appreciate her healing chakra on his aching face. Neji gave one last lingering look at the door before he took off.

He'd fix things with Naruto the next time he saw him.

* * *

Sasuke answered the door and glared at the girls. "What do you two want?" He asked angrily. "I'm busy." Sasuke added but left the door open behind him anyways.

"You'll never guess what happened." Sakura gloated and walked inside with Hinata following close behind.

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke replied and went back to gearing up with his ANBU weapons.

"You do." Hinata assured him. "Neji is back." She said and took a seat next to Sakura.

"He's on his way to tell Naruto now." Sakura crossed her legs and leaned back. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke's reaction.

"I didn't even have to warn him about confessing." HInata added. "He's going to do it all on his own."

"Too late." Sasuke said as he put on his gloves. "I already told Naruto." He added.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Hinata yelled at the same time.

"I told you I wouldn't let him hurt Naruto." Sasuke said easily. He was already at the door putting on heavy black boots. "More than that, I said it wouldn't be good for Neji if Naruto got hurt."

Finally all the gear made sense. Sakura stood up immediately. "The way you're dressed I'd say you meant to kill the guy!" Sakura accused. "Stop interfering, Sasuke. Let them figure it out."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Sakura. "It's you two or him. Make your choice. Who is taking responsibility?" He asked menacingly.

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard and fast as he sank down on to the floor. His back was against the door and he couldn't stop thinking about the man he'd just kicked out. Why was he still crying? Naruto banged his head against the door and stood up. He couldn't stop what he felt for Neji. Regardless of how much his anger had overpowered him before, now that it had waned his feelings of love were prominent once more.

He didn't want to admit to himself that through the anger and the pain his heart had still skipped a beat when he'd been pinned against the wall by those strong hands. He had felt sparks rush down his spine at how close Neji had stood. It was just Neji and him for those few seconds before he pushed away from the wall.

Naruto promised himself that he would never be in the same room as Neji again. He didn't think he could handle it.

Then Naruto recalled their mission. Naruto quickly searched for the scroll and read it over. Tsunade had made sure to assign it to both of them. There was no way out, unless he went straight to Tsunade and made her change it.

In all his years Tsunade had never changed a mission. What would be the difference now? Naruto shook his thoughts away and decided he'd go see her in the morning. He couldn't handle seeing Neji again. It would compromise the mission; that's what he would tell Tsunade.

In truth he was afraid of seeing Neji again. He was afraid of giving in to his most basic instincts. Only more pain would come he reminded himself. Maybe that's what Neji had wanted from him. He didn't want just Naruto giving in to a kid, he also wanted to see him give in to a man. Naruto berated himself as he thought of what Neji's strong hands could to do him. Just the thought of it was making his blood rush and even to his own mind it was embarrassing how quickly his body had responded.

The more he tried not to think of Neji the harder it became. As Naruto slowly laid down on his bed he remembered every detail from Neji's face. Neji had looked so surprised and hadn't taken a second to gloat. He hadn't hit back even when he had the chance and when Naruto could have easily been beat he'd only stood and waited. The way he'd restrained Naruto against the wall had been almost gentle. He hadn't left a single bruise when anybody else would have fought back.

Naruto let himself hope and wondered if maybe he hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

"You took quite a beating." Tsunade said as Neji pulled open his top.

His chest had a few bruises where Naruto had beat against him repeatedly as he shoved him out. His face was a bloody mess and if it weren't for Tsunade's talent he was certain he would have lost a few teeth.

"He wasn't happy to see me at his door." Neji said once he was able to speak without spitting blood.

Tsunade handed him a glass of water and went back to her desk now that Neji looked perfectly fine. He would need a shower to scrub off the dried blood, but there was no other hint of injury.

"Naruto is very delicate." Tsunade said.

Neji raised his eyebrow. "Tell that to his fists." He scoffed and took a seat in front of Tsunade.

"I meant emotionally." Tsunade replied and pulled out the completed jutsu scroll. "I hope you already know this, but here." She handed over the scroll where the last and final empty spot had been filled with the word 'love'.

"I know." Neji said and looked away embarrassed. "I tried to tell him, but this is what it got me." Neji motioned at his face.

"You've got one more chance to make it right." Tsunade reminded. "Your joint mission begins this weekend. He'll probably come beging for a change in partners, but I've got no intention of changing anything." She assured Neji. "Make things right and move on. I can't have my best jounin doing less than their best because of a small misunderstanding."

"Yes ma'am." Neji smiled. He had forgotten about their mission. "I-i want to thank you." Neji said as he stood to leave. "I wouldn't have - I mean without Naruto as my guardian I never would have-" Neji was blushing red to his ears. "Thank you for letting me fall in love." Neji said and slammed the door shut behind him before Tsunade could respond.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll be working on a new chapter a.s.a.p. I just wanted to remind you all that I also write for HP. I have a few one-shots up that I'd love some reviews on or at least to have a few more readers on. ^_^ If you have time please read Peacetime, Tough Skin or any of my other stories. Thank you all again for reading.

I think after Chibi Jutsu is over I'll be doing a quick rewrite of "Are You Mad". It is another NejixNaruto story. I have a few other things lined up. It's all up to you guys what you think I should write next. Some of the things in mind are a NEW NejixNaruto, rewriting an old NejixNaruto, writing a new ShikaxNaruto or a new ItaxNaru. I plan to do all of that and have chapters ready for each, but the order in which I do things I'll leave up to you. Drop me a line on what you think or leave it with your review. Oh and I have a silly picture of myself up on my profile now lol thought I should let ya'll know.

Thanks again.

Ja ne

Lovely Spell

hmm maybe I'll leave it all for review #300 to decide. XD


	24. Ghosts and Missions

Hi! Alright here's the next chapter! You all know the warnings by now. I gotta tell you Sasuke keeps trying to take over every single scene. You'll see what I mean later in the story. I guess I've got a thing for SasuxNaru too!

As always I ask that you review, if you're enjoying this story and would like to read more! I really appreciate it when people review my stories. It makes me happy to hear you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, even though it's amazing to have over 2,000 visitors (not hits) on days I post new Chibi Jutsu chapters, I'd love to get more than 5 reviews. ^_^

**Thanks for reading. Please ****review**.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Thank you for letting me fall in love._

The words echoed in Neji's mind as he laid on his bed. He turned on his front and placed his head on his arms. He couldn't get Naruto out of his head. He really had let his guard down with Naruto, but he didn't regret it. He was glad he'd been able to fall for somebody. Neji hadn't let himself give in to that weakness before, but now that he'd given it a chance he was happy. He didn't agree completely with the saying about having love and lost, but in a way he was happy to have felt true love for the first time. He only wished he also had Naruto. Neji wanted him by his side.

Naruto on the other hand was doing everything to avoid him. He hadn't shown up in the mission room all week. He had ignored Tsunade's summon to brief them over the mission. Neji sighed; if only Naruto would come around, Neji would show him how serious he was.

Neji had also tried another visit earlier in the week, but was promptly kicked out by Sasuke. Neji didn't even get to see Naruto. He'd been shoved back hard by Sasuke and told a few choice words. Neji didn't want to fight Sasuke. He had left as Sasuke had instructed. He had thought better of fighting back. It wouldn't help things with Naruto, if he beat up his best friend. Neji had left and hadn't tried to visit again.

Now Neji fought with sleep. He wanted to stay awake. He only had to wait one more day before Naruto would have to see him whether he wanted to or not. He'd take advantage of their time together then. Neji would explain everything and he'd try his confession one more time.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep. He'd been laying awake for the past hour. He couldn't stop thinking about Neji and how much his life had changed in only a few days. Naruto turned on his side and watched his best friend. Sasuke was sleeping in his bed. Naruto had never felt more like a woman for depending so heavily on his best friend. Sasuke had stayed with him since the night he'd brought him ramen. He'd comforted him and said nothing when Naruto knew Sasuke wanted nothing more than to hurt Neji. Sasuke had been kind and held him during those times when Naruto cried without saying a thing.

Sasuke had slept in Naruto's bed every night since. Naruto took comfort where he could get it. He snuggled up next to Sasuke and placed Sasuke's arm around his shoulders.

"If you want me to hold you, say so." Sasuke mumbled sleepily. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer.

Naruto welcomed the warmth and pushed his knee between Sasuke's legs.

"Careful." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

_Finally all the gear made sense. Sakura stood up immediately. "The way you're dressed I'd say you meant to kill the guy!" Sakura accused. "Stop interfering, Sasuke. Let them figure it out."_

_Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at Sakura. "It's you two or him. Make your choice. Who is taking responsibility?" He asked menacingly._

Hinata looked at Sakura. They knew it wouldn't be anything close to a fair fight if they took him on.

"Sasuke be reasonable." Sakura said in an attempt to calm him.

"How can I be reasonable when all this little game has done is hurt Naruto?" Sasuke asked enraged.

"He's only hurting because you told him before Neji could." Sakura said.

"Do you really think that?" Sasuke asked. "Do you really think this is all my fault?"

"I think that Neji isn't the villain you want him to be." Hinata said. "He's just another oblivious man who has been denying his feelings long enough. I'm not saying it's your fault Sasuke, but Neji just needed time. He really _was_ going to tell Naruto the truth."

"Naruto is hurting because he loves Neji." Sakura said. "Do you think he wants to see you bludgeon the man he's in love with. It's not going to help anything. In fact, when they make up, because I know they will, you'll end up looking like the bad guy."

"I'm only trying to protect Naruto." Sasuke insisted.

"Then if he really is hurting, go be with him. Keep him company" Sakura said. "Go be his friend."

"Best friend." Sasuke corrected.

"Go be his best friend then. Take him some ramen. Help him get better and work this out. Don't fight his battles for him." Sakura said.

Sasuke hated to admit she was starting to make sense.

Hinata suddenly wasn't feeling as good as she had coming in. While Sasuke was worried about Naruto and Sakura was worried about Sasuke, Hinata was worried about her cousin. Nobody seemed to want to stop and think about Neji.

Neji had never given himself over to his feelings. If he'd also fallen in love with Naruto, then all of these new events were going to prove difficult for him to deal with alone. Hinata understood Sasuke's feelings perfectly well now. She too wanted to protect her cousin from the inevitable.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm not gay." Sasuke said as he blinked slowly to adjust to the bright light.

Naruto chuckled. "You bastard, don't flatter yourself. It's not my fault it's morning."

Sasuke tried to pull his leg away from Naruto to make the situation less awkward, but Naruto only squeezed his thighs harder.

"Don't leave yet." Naruto said. "Let's sleep some more."

* * *

Neji was nervous. He stood in his mission gear next to a dilapidated door. It was almost 9pm. It was around the time the mission was supposed to start. He gave the house another look.

The windows were mostly cracked or broken and covered in thick brown dust. The wooden outside was in very bad condition. Neji would bet the home had been abandoned over 20 years ago. Recently the neighbors had been complaining about the strange noises that came from the creepy place at night.

Neji knew there had to be a rational explanation for it all. Animals or children might have been trespassing and causing all the noise. Neji wasn't nervous over the mission. He was feeling that way because Naruto was due to arrive soon.

* * *

Naruto kicked the desk once more for emphasis.

"Acting like a child isn't going to help your case, brat." Tsunade threw a scroll that hit Naruto square in the face.

"Ah! Grandma, why?" Naruto rubbed his sore nose and took the scroll.

"Who are you calling grandma!" Tsunade yelled and this time did lunge herself at Naruto.

Shizune stood nervously to the side. "Uh, Tsunade, maybe you shouldn't-"

Tsunade was close to strangling Naruto when he finally gave up.

"Alright alright! I'll do it." Naruto took a few deep breaths as he was released. "You're too violent for a woman." He muttered.

Tsunade's eye twitched. She leaned forward menacingly to grab Naruto by the neck again.

Shizune was quick to push Naruto towards the door.

"Do as I tell you and get out if you want to live." Tsunade said in a whisper.

* * *

Naruto kicked every rock and piece of trash along the way. He went into his apartment where Sasuke was waiting. His gear was already laid out.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to see him." Naruto complained as he shut the door behind him.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto's gear and watched him. He wanted to cheer him on and tell Naruto to forget about that guy, but he'd seen how much Naruto had gone through in only a few days without Neji. It was such a shame that Naruto was really in love. As Naruto's best friend Sasuke knew, Sakura had been right. He needed to help Naruto sort this out and move on.

"Maybe it's for the best if you go." Sasuke said.

"I'd rather never see him again." Naruto said.

"That's a lie." Sasuke said and stood up. He held Naruto by his shoulders. "If I've learned anything these last few days it's that you're in love with that guy. You can't just let this go."

Naruto shook his head in denial. "I'm not in love with him." He lied.

"Naruto, you can't lie and least of all about that." Sasuke said and made Naruto look him in the eyes. "I hate to say it, but you should give that guy a chance to talk to you."

Naruto was surprised. "Why are you suddenly on his side?" He asked.

"Naruto, I'm on your side. I'll always be on your side." Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "Always."

Naruto sighed. He could see Sasuke's old guilt showing up again. "I know." Naruto said.

After a few seconds of silence Naruto asked, "Why did you change your mind about him?"

"I haven't." Sasuke replied. "I just know that he makes you happy. I don't know why, but during the time spent with him you were glowing and alive again and now that he isn't here, I can see how much his absence is hurting you. It's the only rational choice. You need to give him a chance."

"The last time I gave somebody a chance-"

"Naruto, he isn't Gaara. Don't even begin to compare them." Sasuke said even though he'd done just that before. Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually arguing for Neji now. Oh, how his small world had turned.

"You're right. I know you're right, but I'm still afraid." Naruto said.

"No matter what happens, you'll still have me." Sasuke said in an attempt to offer comfort. He didn't know how much that meant for Naruto, but it was all he had to offer.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto hugged his friend and pulled away to gear up. It was almost time.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the house slowly. He could already make out Neji's pale skin in the moonlight. His heart sped up. Naruto was glad his boots crunched the pebbles loudly as he approached; Naruto hoped the sound was loud enough to cover up the pounding in his chest.

"Naruto." Neji said sounding every bit as surprised as he was to see that Naruto actually showed up.

Naruto came to a stop in front of Neji. "Neji." He greeted back.

"I'm so glad you're here." Neji said. "I wanted to talk to you-"

"We have a mission to do first." Naruto said effectively cutting him off. As much as Naruto didn't want to go into the supposed haunted house, he wanted to talk things with Neji even less. At that moment he'd rather face a ghost than face his feelings.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Oh and since we all know this one is coming to an end soon I wanted to give you all a heads up. I've started posting a new fic, **Oh Christmas Tree**. It is a NarutoxSasuke story, but it does have NejixNaruto in later chapters.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke have been flirting with the idea of dating long enough. They skirt around the issue until finally they are drawn together when they become roommates. During this time spent growing closer Neji appears and threatens to take Naruto's affections from Sasuke, but that later becomes the least of their problems as Itachi and Akatsuki enter the picture with a plot to steal the 9-tails. Not only do they plan to take the fox, but they plan to do it with Sasuke's help.

Thanks again to everybody. I hope you've enjoyed reading Chibi Jutsu. We are at the end now. Even though I'll still post the last chapter regardless of the number of reviews I get, I'd love some feedback.

Also, I don't have a beta right now so, if you spot mistakes I'd appreciate the heads up so I can fix it!

Thank you all,

**Lovely Spell**


	25. Where We Left Off

Hello. I'm a horrible person. I know it. You know it. No need to dwell on it.

Here is the next chapter. It isn't the end and for that I'm sorry. The characters are fighting with me and my fingers are typing out stories of their own T_T. Hope you like it anyways.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Neji had stayed quiet through the whole preliminary search of the house. They'd checked all three stories of the large house and found nothing. It was a rotting mess and all they had left to do was find a spot to sit down and wait for morning to come.

Neji took a seat a few feet from Naruto. "Naru-" Neji said quietly hoping that this time he'd get a chance to talk.

Naruto turned at the name and stared. "What?" Naruto asked surprising Neji by not shutting him up again.

"I was going to tell you." Neji said.

"Yeah when?" Naruto asked and looked away. He couldn't feel angry. He was just hurting now. He wanted to apologize for hitting Neji, but he didn't know how.

"When I went to see you the first time." Neji said and kicked at the dust on the floor. "I never meant to hurt you." Neji moved a little closer to Naruto and hoped things would get better.

"I don't trust you." Naruto said and finally looked up. "Why should I? The last time you and me talked you were talking down at me. You insulted me and you made it clear you never wanted to work with me again." Naruto said and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"The last time we talked we were wet, laying under dim moonlight and soon we were kissing." Neji said.

"That's not true. None of that was real. Stop bringing it up." Naruto said and stood up. "I think I hear something." Naruto said and walked towards the stairs and away from Neji.

Neji was sure Naruto heard nothing. He knew the other was afraid of ghosts and wasn't likely to go alone to investigate a noise. Neji laid his head against the back wall. He was so close to Naruto. They were talking and Naruto wasn't turning him down. He wanted to go back to being friendly and having fun. He wanted to be Tori again. Neji sighed. He needed to have a new approach for when Naruto returned.

* * *

When Naruto didn't return for a few hours Neji decided to go look for him. He went up the steps and heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto?" Neji called as he followed the sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Neji turned swiftly and saw that Naruto was downstairs. He didn't want to worry him as he distinctly heard Naruto talking from one of the upstairs rooms. Neji went down the steps and joined Naruto.

"Are there other steps to the upstairs?" Neji asked.

"No. Just those." Naruto said and went a little pale. "Why?" He asked. He'd been looking for Neji after he heard him calling him downstairs.

"No reason." Neji said and smiled at Naruto. "I just thought I heard something." He said and tried to keep the mood light.

"I heard you calling me downstairs." Naruto said a little hesitantly. He wasn't about to admit he was afraid, but he thought that if Neji really knew him he'd know that he was shaking in his boots.

"Let's not split up anymore." Neji said and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The touch was enough of a reminder to their earlier talk. Naruto moved out of the touch. "Don't." He said and walked back to the corner where they'd been sitting originally.

"I'm sorry." Neji said and followed Naruto.

"Just don't touch me again." Naruto replied and started pulling out a scroll from his backpack.

"I'm sorry about not telling you." Neji said. "It was hard for me to keep it a secret, but believe me I never lied to you."

"So your name is Tori and you're really 12." Naruto replied bitterly.

"Those are the only things I ever lied about. Believe me." Neji insisted.

"Why should I?" Naruto said and finally looked up from the scroll. "What reason do I have to trust you or believe a word you say?"

"You don't." Neji conceded. "I'm asking you to trust me because I love you Naruto. I fell in love with you. It was all real for me, even if you refuse to acknowledge it. Don't you feel something for me too?" Neji asked and he couldn't believe that he was actually putting his feelings out there. He was setting himself up for rejection, but he knew it's what he had to do if he wanted another chance.

Naruto grit his teeth. He looked at Neji and felt his resolve waver. "Doesn't matter anymore." Naruto said.

Neji was afraid that he'd been right. Naruto wasn't attracted to him anymore. "Is it because I'm older?" He dared to ask. He was hurting already. There was no point in delaying the last punch.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this right now." Naruto said and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Did you- was I more attractive when I was a kid?" Neji asked and felt himself blushing. He was sure of it.

"What?" Naruto asked as he sat upright. "No!" He said as soon as he understood what he was asking. "I-I'm not into kids." Naruto stood up. "What kind of pervert do you think I am?" He yelled and started walking away.

Neji got up and followed. "Wait, Naruto." Neji reached for Naruto's wrist. "Stop. Please?"

Naruto shook his hand out of Neji's grasp. "I don't know what you are trying to do, Neji, and I'm tired of playing games and being so confused. Just tell me what you want to say and let's be done with this." Naruto said irritated.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about not telling you who I was. I'm also sorry about what I'd said before about you." He said.

"Fine you are forgiven. Now, leave me alone." Naruto said and although he would have loved nothing more than to walk away, he was afraid to be alone in the creepy house. He instead returned to their little corner and sat down once more.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Neji said. "I like you. I want a chance now that I'm not trapped in my 12 year old body." He insisted.

Naruto remembered what Sasuke had told him. He was supposed to be giving the man a chance. He looked at Neji. He looked like he was hurting too and he was asking him very openly to try again. "I'm sorry I punched you." Naruto said reluctantly even though he really was sorry.

"You broke my nose." Neji said and smiled. "It's alright though. Tsunade fixed me up."

Naruto sighed. "Do you really want to try again?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." Neji said almost instantly.

Naruto shrugged. He smiled at Neji. "You know that if you lie to me again I will punch you again and worse, right?" Naruto asked.

"I assumed as much." Neji said and felt alright to get closer to Naruto. "Does this mean I get another chance?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said honestly. He didn't want to get Neji's hopes up too soon. He was still unsure himself. "Let's say I do believe that you weren't joking-" Naruto said already feeling a little more at ease now that he'd apologized.

"I wasn't. I'm not." Neji said quickly.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of having me torture myself?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want anybody else finding out what had happened to me." Neji answered honestly. "I made a mistake and ended up under that seal. I was embarrassed. That's how the secret began. I thought I would be back to normal in a few days. I didn't think we'd end up becoming friends and I certainly didn't expect to fall in love."

"You keep saying that." Naruto said. "I don't even know you."

"You do know me. That was me. I wasn't faking anything." Neji insisted.

Naruto looked a Neji and finally turned his body to face the other. "How do I know that?" He asked.

"You won't know until you give me a chance. Spend some time with me. Things won't be different now that I'm free from that seal. I'll be a little taller sure, but it's still Tori in here." Neji said and hoped Naruto was going to give in. He didn't think he could take the false hope and then another rejection.

Naruto nodded. He turned away and once more with his back against the wall.

* * *

The sunrise came and their silence remained.

Neji stood up and collected his backpack. Naruto did the same. They stood at the door and both refused to leave just yet.

"Naru-" Neji spoke, but stopped as he was interrupted.

"Neji-" Naruto stopped and looked up at Neji. "What?" He asked.

"You first." Neji said.

"I was just going to say that you can pick the movie tonight." Naruto said and kicked at the pebbles on the path.

"You make the popcorn?" Neji asked and took a step towards Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto looked up and smiled as Neji leaned down towards him.

"Can I kiss you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said again and closed his eyes.

Neji did just that. His lips pressed softly against Naruto's and soon they were parted again.

"I'll see you tonight?" Neji asked just to be sure he hadn't misunderstood.

"At seven." Naruto said and started on his way back to his apartment. He had to get Sasuke out of there.

Neji stayed and watched Naruto walk away. "We'll pick up where we left off." He called out to Naruto's retreating form.

* * *

When the lights were off and the movie was finally playing, with a bowl sitting snuggly between them, it was all back to normal. Naruto felt the same presence he'd missed as soon as Tori had exited his life. He was back. Tori was right there inside of Neji. Naruto shivered as he realized what that meant.

He was in love. He was in love with a man and that man was sitting right next to him. He was only an arm's length away. Naruto swallowed the rest of the popcorn in his mouth and turned to look at Neji. He was laughing at the movie and generally having a good time as they always did while watching movies together.

Naruto grabbed the bowl of popcorn and moved it onto the couch. He moved closer to Neji until their sides were touching.

Neji smiled at Naruto. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and let the other cuddle up close to his chest. "I would have missed this." Neji whispered to Naruto.

"I already missed it." Naruto said and sighed into his chest. Neji smelled just like Tori. He shut his eyes and heard his heart beat. It was speeding up. Naruto grinned. He was doing that to the great Neji Hyuuga.

"Naruto, I think technically we've been dating for a few months now..." Neji said and nuzzled the top of Naruto's hair. His hair always smelled of the shampoo he used even hours after showering. "Maybe we could do something more than just kiss." Neji kissed Naruto's ear and continued down his neck until Naruto was leaning his head back to give Neji more room.

"I don't know." Naruto said even though he was already giving Neji access to his neck and he wasn't stopping him as Neji worked his hand under Naruto's shirt and started to pull it off.

"Just a little bit." Neji insisted. He kissed down Naruto's chest and as Naruto wasn't pushing him off he straddled his lap and continued with small bites.

"N-neji." Naruto moaned out quietly. "I don't think we should." He said weakly.

"Naru, I really want you." Neji said and continued to move his hands down to Naruto's pants.

"Neji," Naruto sounded like he was slowly falling out of the haze Neji's lips had put him into.

"Naruto," Neji said completely unaware that Naruto was no longer saying his name in approval.

"Get off." Naruto said and pushed against Neji's shoulders.

"I plan to." Neji said and finally got Naruto's pants undone.

"Off." Naruto insisted with a hard shove that landed Neji on his back in front of the television.

"What?" Neji asked breathless on the floor.

"I said get off." Naruto replied angrily. He slipped on his shirt and left to his room. Naruto slammed the door shut and Neji heard the lock turn.

Neji groaned and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep breath and stood up. Neji stopped the movie and went to Naruto's door.

"What did I do?" Neji asked confused from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Naruto said. "Go! You aren't Tori! Leave me alone! Get!" He said all in an angry rush of words.

"I know I'm not Tori. I'm Neji. Naruto, what happened?" He asked every bit as confused as he began.

"Leave now." Naruto said.

Neji had no other choice, but to do as he was told. "I love you." He said and held his breath to hear Naruto's reply. It never came.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the uber late chapter.

**Lovely Spell**


	26. Start Again

Hello. Here is the final chapter of this story. Hope it's to your liking. An epilogue is to come in the near future.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Did you expect him to just jump in your arms?" Hinata reprimanded from across the table. She had her arms crossed and her leg was tapping the floor impatiently.

"I sort of did." Neji said a little embarrassed that he was having that conversation with his cousin.

Hinata sighed. "Men." She said. "He's just going through the shock of finding out his friend and love interest isn't who he thought." She started to say.

"But we talked about it. He forgave me for it all. It was his idea to watch movies at his house. He was the one to slide up next to me." Neji defended.

"Did you think that he might have just wanted comfort or the familiarity of having 'Tori' back?" She asked. "Not everything is a sign for sex." She insisted.

Neji thought about it. He'd never felt this clumsy nor clueless. "I should take him something to apologize." Neji said and shut his eyes. This was so hard. That's why he never wanted to get involved. A ninja in love was a ninja lost.

"What an asshole." Sasuke said as he ate from Naruto's plate.

"He's not. I mean I kinda know what he was trying to do, but it just felt so wrong, too fast and even though at first I was enjoying it, after I saw him all over me I just felt gross. I didn't want him to touch me any more. I felt like some kind of slut." Naruto shuddered.

"You are some kind of slut." Sasuke teased to lighten the mood. "I had you in bed quick. I only had to ask once." Sasuke said and took another piece of food from Naruto's plate.

"Bastard, if you're hungry order your own food." Naruto said and pulled his plate closer to himself.

"I'm not that hungry." Sasuke said and reached over for yet another piece of Naruto's food.

"And sleeping in your bed doesn't make me a slut. I was sleepy and nothing happened." Naruto said after he caught on to what Sasuke was insinuating.

"Maybe you guys just aren't meant to be." Sasuke said and finally ordered himself the same Naruto had.

"I like him, Sasuke. He keeps saying he loves me and I just don't know." Naruto rubbed at his face.

"I think starting 'where you left off' or however he put it, wasn't the right way to do things." Sasuke said. "The truth is that regardless of who he is now and who he was before he was never the same person. He had to act as Tori. Even if he likes the same things and all that, he isn't Tori and he's never going to be. And _that_ is who you're in love with." Sasuke said.

"That makes no sense." Naruto replied.

"You love Tori not Neji. Neji isn't Tori no matter how hard he tries. You didn't like Neji touching you so fast because he wasn't Tori and he is never going to be. There is nothing to pick up where you left off. You have to start all over." Sasuke said in a few clipped sentences and smiled when his food arrived.

Naruto always hated when Sasuke was right.

Neji knocked on Naruto's door. He had asked Hinata to wait up for him just in case he would need her healing chakra's help.

As he stared at the flowers in his hand Neji felt silly. He should have brought ramen. Just as Neji was preparing to leave the door opened.

"Hi." Naruto was the first to say. He looked a bit tired and like he hadn't slept.

"Hey." Neji said and promptly held out the bouquet of yellow and white lilies. "These are for you." He said and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto took the flower and held them. "Thank you." Naruto said and pulled open the door. "Come in." He said.

The calm was worrying Neji. He would have preferred a passionate Naruto punching him than this subdued one asking him inside.

"Are you feeling okay?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto said from the kitchen. There was a vase and his flowers on the table in no time. That Naruto owned a vase surprised Neji.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened." Neji said. "I got carried away. I should have been listening to you. I just thought that since we were-" Neji stopped as Naruto waved him off.

"It's alright, Neji." Naruto said and took a seat next to him on the couch. "It's partially my fault." He said and smiled kindly at Neji.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yes. I never should have agreed to pick up where we left off." Naruto said.

"Wait. Wait. You don't mean that." Neji said in a panic. "I'm so so sorry. Naruto please, don't say that." Neji was finding it hard to breath as his eyes burned and his throat felt tight.

Naruto took a breath. "I talked to Sasuke and -"

"And whatever he said is a lie. He doesn't like me. Please, Naruto." Neji couldn't believe he was begging. Somehow he couldn't seem to mind enough to stop as his heart ached for Naruto. He would have done far worse than just pleading with Naruto to keep him.

"and he said that we didn't have anywhere to pick up from. Neji, I'm in love with Tori." Naruto said and shrugged.

"I am Tori!" Neji said. "I love you too." He insisted.

"You aren't Tori and you're never going to be him again." Naruto said and once again the calm voice he was using was only making Neji feel more on edge.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I like you Neji." Naruto said and blushed. He didn't know why but he felt his face heat up at finally saying it. "I always have. I liked you even after I knew what you thought of me."

"I don't think that anymore. Things are different now." Neji said.

"Maybe that's the good that came out of this whole thing. I liked you and now you know the real me and are willing to give me a chance, just like I wanted you to do at first. I want to give Neji a try now. I want to forget about Tori. He isn't here now and he won't be again. I want- I want you now." Naruto said and hoped he was making sense to Neji.

Neji nodded even though it sounded like a break up or a friendship request. "So, where do we go from here?" Neji asked with trepidation.

"We start again." Naruto said. "Neji, will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Of course." Neji answered with confidence.

Naruto smiled and Neji smiled back. He finally understood. Things couldn't go back to the way they were because things could never be the same again, but he was getting a chance to start over with Naruto and this time do it right.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

LS


End file.
